A forbidden love
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (Modern, AU) Astrid's world is falling apart. She was kicked out from her dream school, her best friend had turned her back on her, and her boyfriend had left her. How could all this happen? Why did this happen? No, she knew how and why. She had fallen in love with her university teacher, and she couldn't bring herself to push him away.
1. Him

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

University is called College in America. 

* * *

**A forbidden love**

 **Him**

"How could you! How could you do this to me! You worthless skank!" Snotlout shouted pushing his very recent ex-girlfriend. Astrid stumbles back and simply look at her feet, she would have normally fought back. Scream at Snotlout for how he was treating her, kick hiss ass, and walk away with pride. But today wasn't the case... did she deserve this? She didn't know... how could one university teacher ruin her life?

 _Four-year earlier_

Astrid took a deep breath with her blue eyes staring at Berk University, one of the top universities in the country. And she was able to attend such an amazing school! She honestly didn't expect to be accepted at such a high prestigious school like Berk University. Astrid was expecting to be rejected and simply go to Edge University with her boyfriend, Snotlout instead. But she got the surprise of her life when she got accepted with a scholarship too.

 _"You can do this... it not likes its Berk University has been your long time dream, or that the school is in the top ten schools in the country..."_ Astrid gulps softly. She always wanted to attend this school, but now she was worried about doing something stupid and to be kicked out.

"Hey!" Astrid blinks and woke up from her deep thinking, and worrying she could screw up and end up being a dropout.

"Yeah?" She asked seeing a dark hair girl walking towards her. She smiled and placed her hands on her jean shorts, dark shoes, and a white tank top with her hair done in a braid.

"You're my roommate aren't you?" She asked wrapping an arm around Astrid's shoulder.

"Roommates?" Astrid asked with a confused look.

"Didn't you get your administration's papers?" She asked removing her arm and place them on her hips.

"Oh!" Astrid quickly put her backpack down and took out her acceptance letter. "I didn't even look at it." She said removing the contains from the letter, she flips through some papers and found her administration papers.

"Room 302? West side of the dormitories?" She asked raising a brow slightly, "Right?"

"Room 302... West side of the dormitories... located next to the main building... " Astrid mumble quickly reading the paper.

"Nice to meet you, roomie!" She said offering her hand, "Heather Degraned."

"Degraned?" Astrid questioned as she shook Heather's hand

"Don't ask... I'm considering on changing my last name," Heather said sighing softly at her ridiculously family name.

"Astrid Hofferson," Astrid said picking up her backpack

"Hofferson? That has a Nordic origin, right?" Heather asked taking one of Astrid's suitcases.

"Yeah," Astrid nodded and walked with her.

"Any boyfriends, Astrid?" Heather asked with a smirk

"Just one... he's attending Edge University," Astrid said looking away slightly. She could still remember how furious Snotlout was when she told him. He yelled at her because they were far from each other, and he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her. "Let's talk about something else," Astrid said clenching her hand into a fist.

"Alright... Uh... any siblings?" She asked

"Nope, only child," Astrid said

"Lucky! I have a brother," Heather said sighing in annoyance, "And he sure represents our family's last name."

"His deranged?" Astrid asked

"VERY!" Heather said with her eyes widening. Astrid smiled before laughing at Heather's facial expression; Heather laugh along with her.

"Oh my god..." Astrid said through her laughter.

"Let's get you settle! Our first class is tomorrow," Heather said with a big smile on her face.

 _The next morning_

"So, Heather..." Astrid said while she finished making her bed, "What's your first class?"

"Viking history," Heather said throwing the blankets over the bed, not caring if the bed was made or not.

"Really? Me too!" Astrid exclaimed with a smile

"Seriously? Are we in the same dorm and class? This is awesome!" Heather said taking her shoes from the floor.

"I was worried about my first class, but now I feel more relax," Astrid said

"Let's head to our class, then," Heather said gathering the right books. Astrid nodded and took her books as well, she left their dorm and headed to her very first class.

"This school is so big," Astrid said as the many buildings surrounded them, "I'll probably get lost looking for the bathrooms."

"There's many security guards around, professors, and senior students," Heather reassured as they passed other students. "You won't get lost for long," she said.

"Well... isn't that reassuring," Astrid said laughing softly.

Heather and Astrid eventually found the right building and the right room for their first class. Astrid stops and took a moment to process her surroundings. She looked down at the large room with several seats forming a half a circle around a desk, a whiteboard, and a large projector screen.

"Welcome to Viking history 101," Heather said sitting down on one of the several seats.

"Ugh... thanks?" Astrid said hunching her shoulders. She walked down the narrow space betweens seats and sat down next to Heather. She moved in her seat and notice a small table neatly folded to the side. She pulled it out and placed her laptop on top.

"Good morning everyone!" A large man shouted as he existed a small door. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves pushed back, he adjusted his lose the tie, and placed one of his hands inside of his jean pants.

"What the heck is he wearing? He has like a mixture of fancy and casual?" Astrid whispered into Heather's ear.

"Did you see his large beard?" Heather whispered back.

"Now! My name is Professor Gobber and I'll be your teacher," Gobber said walking around and stared at his students. "Before we get started on today's lesson. I would like to introduce someone. He'll be working with me throughout the year, and you are free to ask him for any assistance." Gobber said as the small door opened once more.

 _"Assitant?"_ Astrid rose an eyebrow and saw a tall man walking in. He wore a tuxedo which was neatly press and prime. A black tie was properly tied comparing to Gobber's tie. He had brown hair in a messy style, but what caught Astrid the most was those green eyes.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Hector Horrendous Haddock," Hiccup said turning to the white board and wrote his name in big letters. He placed the marker down and put one of his hands inside of pant's pocket, "Like Professor Gobber said, I'm here to assist him with anything he needs, and of course all of you students."

"Hector here is shadowing me," Gobber said slapping his back against Hiccup's back, "He wants to become a professor like me."

"One day," Hiccup said with his eyes scanning the many faces staring at them. Hiccup's eyes immediately stop at this blonde headed girl, he titled his head slightly and notice this girl was staring right back at him.

 _"Who is she? She's beautiful,"_ Hiccup thought to ignore Gobber's lesson, _"No! Haddock, you can't think like that! I can't lose my job over something so stupid!"_

Hiccup turned away from this blonde girl and focused on what Gobber was talking about. He couldn't risk his career over something ridiculously, and easily preventable issues like a relationship.

Astrid sighed and looked away from this young professor, she couldn't let herself be carried away and risk being kicked out. She needed to focus on her studies and not fall in love with a teacher! She could kiss her days in Berk University goodbye if she did something, so stupid like that.

 _"He's just good looking... don't lose your scholarship over something like that."_ Astrid frown and stared at her laptop, and type a few notes. _"Just focus on your studies."_ Astrid sighed and gave a quick glance to Hector's direction.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Professor Hector

 **End**


	2. Professor Hector

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Professor Hector**

 _One week later_

"So, how's university life?" Snotlout asked tapping his laptop with the tip of his finger, staring at the facetime conversation he was having with his girlfriend.

"It's going well," Astrid said moving her laptop to her lap, and lean against the wall, "My classes are so interesting."

"Hm... You should have come to Edge instead! Don't forget you're my property." Snotlout said coldly narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm not an object, Snotlout," Astrid snap back, "You can't own me like some object! I'm not one of your pride figurines!"

"Just stay away from other men! I don't want you to talk to anyone of them, do you hear me?!" Snotlout shouted

"Goodbye!" Astrid shouted closing her laptop and ending the face time in the process.

"Whoa... what the hell was that?" Heather asked taking her toothbrush out from her mouth, "Are you two fighting?"

"Ugh... it's nothing..." Astrid said moving her laptop on her bed, "Just... my boyfriend being an asshole."

"Snotlout, right?" Heather asked spitting the toothpaste out. She closed the bathroom lights and sat on the bed with her. "What's his deal?" She asked.

"Trust me if I knew! I would tell you," Astrid said picking up a book from under her pillow, "He's just an asshole."

"Possessive in my opinion," Heather said laying on the bed, "Why are you with such a guy? Just leave his ass! You can do way better than Snotlout."

Astrid looked away and didn't say anything. She knew Snotlout didn't treat her right, and she could easily leave him and find someone else. But something inside of her... wanted to stay with him, and she didn't know why?

"Whatever, girl," Heather said getting up and walking to her side of the room, "I have to finish my essay for Professor Gobber."

"Who do we hand them in, again?" Astrid asked taking her laptop and opened it. She opened her document and type the rest of her essay

"Professor Hector," Heather said opening a book and flip through the pages, "Uh... well, Professor to be Hector."

"Oh... alright," Astrid said casually and continued to type.

 _The next day_

Astrid stood in line as she waited to hand in her easy to Hector, and she felt nervous? She had handed easy and other various homework before to Gobber, but why was she so nervous to hand her essay to Gobber's assistant? She stood behind another student and could hear their conversation.

"How old are you, Professor?" The brown headed woman asked as she gave in her essay to him.

"Uh, you don't have to call me professor," Hector said laughing softly and took the papers from her, "I'm not a professor... far from it."

"What should I call you then?" She asked

"Hector," he said and moved the paper to a pile next to him.

"Okay, so how old are you, Hector?" She asked again

"23 years old," he said writing a few things down

"Seriously?" She asked and laughed, "I'm only 19!"

"Only four years apart," he said smiling as she walked away. Astrid took a deep breath and walked towards the desk. She placed her essay down and smiled at him.

"Uh... here you go," Astrid she said pushing her essay closer to him, "Uh... Hector?"

"Thank you," Hiccup said taking the paper and putting it on the pile, "So, what's your name?"

"Astrid..." She replied softly and found it weird, he had asked her name and didn't with the girl before.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said waiting for the last name

"OH!" Astrid shouted and blush slightly, "HOFFERSON! Uh... I mean... it's Astrid Hofferson."

Hiccup laugh at her reaction and shook his head. He cleared his voice when he notices Astrid blushing some more from her embarrassing moment.

"I'm sorry... I just found your reaction funny," Hiccup said chuckling softly before stopping completely, "Forgive me if I insulted you in any way."

"Oh! No, no, it's okay!" Astrid said stumbling on her words slightly, "I guess it was funny..."

Hiccup sat up and towered over her with his green eyes staring down at her. Astrid gulps softly and never realised how tall he was. She was at least 5'9 in height but comparing to him... he was at least another head taller than her.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked backing away slightly

"Hm? Oh, no of course not," Hiccup said walking around his desk.

"Oh... uh, okay... then I'll head back to my seat..." Astrid replied. She moved some of her hair behind her ear and headed back to her seat. She sighed and look down and watch Hector move the essays to Gobber's desk.

The class eventually ended and Astrid picked up her administration paper and checked her next class.

"Natural healings….. building... Something…. Uh…?" Astrid mumbles to herself while she exited the classroom. Astrid sighed softly and looked around the massive hallways and multiple doors which led to who knows where. "I have to go….. this way? No, the other way!" she said turning her head left and right.

" _Ugh! Where's Heather….. she could help me figure this out….._ " Astrid thought and whined to herself

"Lost?" a voice asked.

"Kind of…," Astrid said turning her head back and was surprised to see Hector standing behind her. He smiled at her and removed his hand from his pocket.

"It took me a month to figure this place out," Hiccup said laughing slightly, "And I can only navigate a small section of the school without getting lost."

"Do you know where…. Uh…." Astrid mumbled looking at her paper once more, "Natural healings…..?"

"Oh! Natural healings? It's a very interesting class and Mrs Gothi is a wonderful teacher," Hiccup said putting his hand back inside of his pocket, "I can show you the way if you want?"

"I don't want to bother you... If you have something to do….." Astrid said nervously and moved some of her hair away.

"I have some time to spare," Hiccup said walking ahead of her, "Coming?"

"Okay…." Astrid whispered walking towards him.

"Are you enjoying Berk university?" Hiccup asked while he guided her to Gothi's class.

"Very much! I love the classes and I made a good friend already," Astrid said smiling fondly.

"Great, I love hearing students enjoying their time here," Hiccup said pointing to a hallway with his hand, "This way, milady."

"Oh…" Astrid followed the direction he pointed

" _Milady?_ " Astrid repeated to herself. She had never been called 'milady' before, and it felt nice.

"Alright, here we are," Hiccup said stopping in front of the classroom, "Natural health class,"

"Thank you, Hector," Astrid said adjusting her backpack.

"Why don't you call me Hiccup," Hiccup said smiling at her, as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Hiccup?" she asked with a confuse expression

"It's a nickname," Hiccup said laughing softly, "My mother gave it to me when I was a kid. You don't have to use it, Hector or Hiccup are perfectly fine."

Hiccup smiled and gave Astrid a small wave. He walked away and headed to the other side of the school. Astrid smiled and found herself blushing once more, she quickly cleared her throat and walked the other way.

"Hiccup….." she whispered.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A look

 **End**


	3. A look

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **A look**

 _One week later_

"Bye!" Heather shouted waving at some classmates, as they exited their classroom. She sighed and quickly checked if she had taken all of her books, before proceeding to her dorm. Astrid and she were finally able to find all of their classrooms without getting hopelessly lost, or embarrass themselves by asking other students.

 _"I'm kind of hungry... I should buy something,"_ Heather thought walking down a fleet of stairs. She turned the corner and accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Heather," Hiccup said

"It's alright, Professor," Heather said waving her hand slightly, "We're all good,"

"Have a good day, Heather," Hiccup said walking the other direction. Heather quickly made it back to her dorms and could hear voices from the other side of the door.

"Who's that?" She asked opening the door and was surprised to see Snotlout.

"Oh, Heather," Astrid smiled getting off from the bed, "I was wondering when you would come back."

"What's with him?" Heather asked throwing her books and bag onto her bed, "Isn't he suppose to be at Edge university?"

"I came to visit," Snotlout said crossing his arms over his Edge university's sweater, "Is it a crime?"

"Dude I was just asking!" Heather said lifting her hands up and walking to her desk, "Chill!"

"You have a weird roommate," Snotlout commented

"Still here!" Heather yelled as she took her laptop out, "Genius!"

"Let's get out of here," Snotlout said pointing to the door with his thumb.

"Alright, Snotlout," Astrid said sitting up from the bed.

"She can seriously do better…." Heather whispered and tap down a few things.

 _Coffee shop 7 pm._

"Look, Astrid," Snotlout said placing his coffee down, "Sorry about last time we spoke."

"We were both tried... It's alright," Astrid said sighing softly and touched her cub.

"How about we go out for lunch, hm?" he suggested

"I don't see the harm…" she said pushing her cup away. Astrid followed Snotlout around the block and found a small restaurant. Astrid sat down and pick up the menu, and quickly scanned through the items.

"You're not dating anyone are you?" Snotlout asked putting his menu down.

"Just you, Snotlout! Stop it!" Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me?" he asked

"I'm not going to cheat on you! Relax!" Astrid said clenching her fist, "Why are you always like this?!"

"I just looking out for you," Snotlout said and crossed his arms

"I don't really call... What the hell you're doing is looking out for me!" Astrid said and glared at him. She wanted to hit him so badly but managed to hold herself back.

"Evening, Astrid," Hiccup said stopping at her table, as he held a bag of food in his hands.

"Oh…. Evening, Hiccup," Astrid said smiling at him. Hiccup nodded his head slightly and left the restaurant. She smiled and sighed softly, she always felt so happy whenever he was around.

"Who the hell is that guy?!" Snotlout asked believing his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"He's just a teacher! Relax, jeez!" Astrid said rolling her eyes once more, "He was being friendly! Like most people do!"

"A bit too friendly!" Snotlout shouted

"So teachers can't even be nice with me?!" she asked sitting up. Snotlout growled and held Astrid's arm, and pulled her back. "Let go of me!" she said pulling her arm back.

"Women teachers I don't care! But not guys!" he said

"You are impossible!" Astrid yelled at him before leaving the restaurant.

"Hey! Come back here!" Snotlout shouted back going after her. Astrid looked back and could see Snotlout walking after her. She groans in annoyance and ran back to the university. She just wanted to get away from him, and not have another argument.

 _Universtiy – Office 901_

Hiccup lean against his office chair and had his feet on his desk. He held a container and was eating his dinner while his cat eyeballed him.

"You want some fish, Toothless?" Hiccup asked putting his feet down. He took a small piece of fish and placed it on the ground. Toothless meow at him and ate the fish, licking his lips right after.

"If the university knew I snuck you in here," Hiccup said petting Toothless's head. Toothless jump on the window's ledge and look down at the school yard. He moved his tail and notice two humans, on what seems to be arguing about something. Toothless meowed loudly to gain his owner's attention. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked placing his food down and walking towards the window.

" _Is that Astrid?_ " Hiccup thought. He could tell the first person was a woman, who seems to be walking away from this man.

"I should probably get down there," Hiccup whispered and rub his thumb on Toothless's head, "The last thing the University needs is sexual harassment scandal."

 _School courtyard_

Astrid stopped in the middle of the school courtyard, and quickly turn around to face Snotlout. She had it with him! The constant arguing, being accused of cheating and being told what to do.

"I've had it, Snotlout!" Astrid shouted and pushed him back, "I'm tired of this bullshit!"

"How dare you! You fuc-!" Snotlout shouted until he heard someone interrupt them.

"Excuse me! But you're not allowed to be on school grounds after 9 o'clock," Hiccup said as he casually walked towards the two with his hand inside of his pocket, "It's against school regulations."

"Who the hell are you?!" Snotlout shouted glaring at him.

"I'm a professor at Berk University," Hiccup said stopping in front of this young man, "And you're currently breaking regulations of this establishment."

"Hiccup?" Astrid whispered very softly, making sure Snotlout didn't hear her.

"I'm not breaking any rules!" Snotlout snap back

"It's 10 o'clock," Hiccup said checking his watch, "You've been here an hour too long. Now please leave, or I'll have to call security along with the police for transpassing."

"Snotlout…. You better go before you get in trouble," Astrid said. Snotlout groan loudly in annoyance, he turned on his heel and quickly left.

"He didn't even say goodbye to you?" Hiccup asked watching Snotlout leave, "Ouch!"

"Uh….. how did you know…. I mean….. why are you outside at this hour?" Astrid asked walking towards him.

"Hm?" Hiccup turned his head and look down at her. "I was looking for my cat. He ran off earlier and now I can't find him." Hiccup said taking his hand out of his pocket, "Have you seen him? Black cat, green eyes, toothless with a missing paw?"

"I didn't….. sorry…." Astrid said quickly looking around her surroundings to make sure.

"Thanks anyways," Hiccup said moving some of his hair back, "Oh! And don't mention to the other teachers about my cat?"

"Sure thing, Hiccup," Astrid said laughing softly.

"You better head to your dorm, or you'll get in trouble with your dorm monitors." He said walking back slightly

"I will... Thank you, again," Astrid said smiling at him

"Have a wonderful evening, Astrid," Hiccup said turning away from her. Hiccup smiled and gave Astrid a quick look before leaving. Astrid smiled slightly and sighed before heading back to her dorms.

"What a day…." Astrid whispered as she took a deep breath.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Astrid's hiccup

 **End**


	4. Astrid's hiccup

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Astrid's hiccup**

 _A few months later_

Astrid flips through a page of her book while she sat in the University's library. She liked being at the library, she could be alone with her thoughts or lose herself in a good book. She was trying to focus on her book but her head was somewhere else. Over the past months of school, Hiccup would always appear out of nowhere. Was she supposed to get annoyed by this or feel something else?

 _"Ugh... This is so frustrating…_." Astrid thought and close her book, "Why won't he leave me alone!"

"Astrid," Heather said tapping her shoulder, "Arent you leaving? The library going to close earlier, remember?"

"Oh…. I completely forgot," Astrid said as she quickly gathered her things, "Hold on."

"They're doing reparations... or something like that," Heather said looking around the library with her arms crossed. She honestly didn't see why the reparations were needed, the library looks fine to her. "This library is fine... the University is looking for an excuse to waste money," Heather said.

"That's what universities, do," Astrid said throwing her backpack over her shoulder and headed out with Heather.

"It shouldn't be a surprise, I know," Heather said laughing with the night sky greeting them, "You just have to look at the Dean. An old man, who probably wants to keep the money for his own personal use, or something like that."

"Or in this case the school," Astrid said

"Exactly," Heather said wrapping an arm around Astrid, "Anyways, the cafeteria is closed now."

"It's fine," Astrid said sighing softly, "I think I have a cup noodle left... beef, I believe it was?"

"You mean that Mr Noodle?" Heather nervously asked, slowly moving her arm away from Astrid's neck.

"Yeah, why?" She asked raising a brow

"Oops..." Heather whispered

"Heather!" Astrid said loudly before placing her hand on her face, "Seriously?!"

"Sorry! I thought you had more," Heather said laughing nervously, "I didn't mean too..."

"Ugh! What am I going to eat now?!" Astrid asked. She sighed loudly since they ran out of food yesterday, and we're supposed to buy some more today. Astrid ran her hand through her hair and tried to figure out her next more. She obviously couldn't go to the cafeteria and buy supper, and they weren't allowed to leave school grounds at 10 o'clock unless they got permission from a teacher. But most teachers wanted students to request to leave after 10 a day before, which didn't help her in this situation.

"Sorry, Astrid," Heather said feeling terrible for leaving her friend in such a situation.

"It's alright, Heather," Astrid said quickly remembering there was a vending machine, "I'll buy some snacks at a vending machine."

"Is that it? Astrid that food is probably expired and who knows what else?!" Heather said. She had no idea what was in that food or how old it was. She read a few scary stories, not to mention what her advance health class had taught her about 'Vending machine foods.'

"One time won't kill me, Heather," Astrid said taking out her wallet and checked for change.

"Uh... good point," Heather mumble.

The two headed to the nearest vending machine of junk food with a mixture of drinks. Astrid took a few seconds to pick out what she wanted from the variety of selection.

"Is that a sandwich?" Heather raised a brow and kept staring at the strange, sandwich shape food item. She narrowed her eyes on what seem to be cheese or ham?

"Astrid... is that a sandwich?" Heather asked pointing to the odd item. Astrid looks up and suddenly felt something run past her legs. She gasps and quickly backed away and saw a black blur.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled running after his cat, "Toothless! Come back!"

"Toothless?" Astrid mumbled scanning the hallway for this Toothless.

"It's Hector," Heather said watching him run towards them. Hiccup had his tie loose and simply wore, a white, untucked shirt.

"Oh, evening ladies," Hiccup said smiling at them, "Have you seen my cat?"

"A cat?" Heather asked looking at Astrid, who simply hunch her shoulders. "I thought pets weren't allowed on school grounds?"

"True... but secretly having a cat is alright," he said smirking at his witty comment.

"Whoa! Hector, the rebel!" Heather teased

"Have you seen my cat? His black, green eyes, missing paw?" He asked

"We saw him ran by but that's it," Astrid said putting her change inside of her pocket.

"Uh... great..." he mumbles. Hiccup sighed and knew, he was probably going to spend most of the night looking for Toothless.

"You'll find him," Astrid said taking her change out

"What are you two doing here?" Hiccup asked putting his hand inside of his pocket.

"I ate Astrid last cup noodle... and she hungry," Heather explained and rub the back of her neck, "Oops..."

"Oh... you haven't eaten supper, yet?" He asked

"I lost track of time when I was in the library," Astrid said and pressed the code item on the machine.

"Well! Feeding yourself on this junk, won't do," Hiccup said placing his hand over the change slot.

"Uh?" Astrid mutter staring at him with a confused look.

"You need to eat a proper supper," Hiccup said moving his hand away from the machine.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well, most restaurants are closed... but I do have cup noodles," he said smiling at her, "And some leftover takeout? Would you like to have it?"

"Hm...?" Astrid hesitated and wasn't sure if she should accept his offer. She didn't want students or teachers to get the wrong idea if someone would see them.

"What about your cat?" Heather asked

"Toothless is probably mad at me," Hiccup said moving his hair back, "I didn't give him fish because I ran out."

"It's better than vending machine food, Astrid," Heather said looking down at her.

"Uh... alright..." Astrid said reluctantly

"Hey, Hector! I can look for Toothless for you," Heather offered and pointed at the hallway with her thumb, "But in return... can you give me more time on my report?"

Hiccup placed his hand under his chin and thought about her offer. He didn't want Astrid to feed herself on a vending machine, but he didn't want Toothless to get caught either.

"Uh... I could probably convince Gobber..." He mumbles smiling at her, "Alright, deal."

"I'll see you at the dorm," Heather said smiling big at her victory.

Astrid watched as a Hiccup gave Heather few cat treats and some advice to get Toothless to approach her. She waved back at Heather as she left on her search for the missing cat. Astrid looks back at Hiccup, who waited for her to follow him.

"Oh! Coming!" Astrid said quickly following him. The two walked in silence with the sounds of clicking coming from Hiccup's heels. Astrid stop and notice Hiccup unlocking a door, she glances at the number before entering the office.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy," Hiccup said clearing books from a chair, "Here, take a seat,"

"Alright," Astrid replied as she sat down on the chair. She looked around the small office and could see several books scattered around with papers shoved inside, or forming a strange pile in the corner. She notices a few cat items were poorly hidden under a box which was top with more papers.

 _"It's messy,_ " she thought to move her gaze to Hiccup's diplomats and awards, " _Wow... there so many!"_

"Uh... Oh, there you go," Hiccup said taking out a cup noodle from a drawer. He placed down three cups with some chopsticks, "There beef, chicken, and vegetables... oh, and leftover take out! But I eat some of it and I doubt you would want that."

"What kind of takeout?" Astrid asked quickly looking through the cup noodles.

"Chinese," he said sitting down on his chair, "That little restaurant on Fury Road?"

"Oh! I love that place," she said pulling the beef noodles closer to her, "The fried noodles are so good!"

"You like them too?" He said smiling. Hiccup sat up and went to his small fridge and pulled out a container. He opened the container to reveal fried noodles, "I ordered three boxes and was only able to eat two and a half," he said before laughing some more.

"It's mine now," Astrid said taking the container from him. She grabs the chopsticks and dug them in the noodles. She licked her lip and stuff some noodles in her mouth, "Hm... its so good!"

"I can tell," Hiccup said laughing as he watched her stuff her face. Astrid looks up at his smile, she quickly slurps a noodle and covered her mouth with her hand. She blushed slightly at this embarrassing moment.

"Sorry..." She said clearing her voice, "I guess... I was really hungry,"

"Hey don't worry about it," Hiccup said laughing softly, "Feel free to take the noodles and soup with you."

Astrid smiled slightly and look down at her food. She wondered if she should leave or not after his generosity. She didn't want people to get the wrong idea, but no one would be out at this hour.

" _I guess... I could stay..."_ Astrid thought and ate some more noodles, " _I'm pretty sure Heather hasn't found the cat..."_

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked noticing she was lost in thought

"Oh! Sorry... I was just thinking," Astrid said putting the chopsticks down

"Are you going to head back to your dorm?" He asked and played with a pen, "Uh... I'm not kicking you out, of course! You just mentioned it..."

"Hm... do you have something to boil water?" Astrid asked opening the cup noodle and gave Hiccup her answer. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. He went through his messy office and took out a boiler.

 _Half an hour later_

Heather mumble under breath with her face scratched from her little fight with Toothless. Finding the cat was easy but getting him was another story. She won in the end but not without a few battle scars from her opponent.

"Damn! You sure put up a fight, Toothless," Heather said knocking on Hiccup's office door. She waited slightly and held Toothless down, as he squirmed in her arms.

"Heather," Hiccup said opening the door

"Your cat is an asshole, Hector," Heather said dropping Toothless on the ground. She looks down and rolled her eyes, as Toothless hissed at her before running inside the office.

"And he hates you too," Hiccup teased

"Stupid cat..." Heather mumbled rubbing one of her many scratches with her hand. "Is Astrid still here?" Heather asked.

"Over here!" Astrid said before she drank the broth of the chicken soup. She threw away the three empty Mr Noodles and went to join her friend.

"Did you eat all three?" Heather asked

"What? He said I could," Astrid said motioning to Hiccup with her hand, "And I was really hungry,"

"I have to go shopping either way," he said putting his hands inside of his pockets, "Don't worry about it."

"I'll head back... catch up when you're done," Heather said walking away.

"Thank you, Hiccup," Astrid said smiling big at him with her arms crossed behind her back.

"You are very welcome, milady," He said and winked at her.

Astrid blushed slightly at his comment and wink. She had never felt like this before... this feeling of... warmth and joy. But she shouldn't feel this way, especially not to her teacher... but they were only five years apart, her parents had a six-year age gap. So maybe it wasn't too odd... if she wasn't his student and had met him on the street, then maybe?

"Good evening, Astrid," Hiccup whispered at her, "Enjoy the rest of your night,"

"Thank you... Hiccup..." Astrid whispered as well, feeling her heart beating rapidly as she stared into his green eyes. "You too..." She said before he closed the door.

Astrid smiled and hugged herself as she stared at his office door. She sighed softly and eventually made her way back to her dorm.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for There this guy...

 **End**


	5. There this guy

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **There this guy...**

 _Two months later_

Astrid was currently in a dilemma, not because the first year of university was over, or the results of her exams. It was none of that, she couldn't stop thinking about that night with Hiccup. She had seen a different side of him, a different kind of kindness he usually shows to other students or teachers. She couldn't really describe this version of kindness, she had witnessed but she wanted to see it again. She wanted to see him again... but she couldn't. Her heart was aching but her mind was right. She couldn't be in a relationship with a teacher! Hiccup would lose his job, and she would lose her scholarship, not to mention the backlash they would receive.

"We're finally done!" Heather shouted and threw her suitcase onto the bed, throwing random items inside. "Summer vacation!" She yelled grabbing a school lap and throwing inside her suitcase.

"Heather! Watch what your packing," Astrid said grabbing her clothes Heather had taken. She took the lamp out and placed it back on the desk.

"Aren't you excited?! We passed all of our exams, one year down with three more to go!" Heather said pumping her fist in joy.

"I'm actually going to miss this school," Astrid said and was surprised she was actually saying this. Was she really going to miss the school, or was it a certain teacher's aid?

"Seriously?! You're messed up, my friend," Heather said sitting on her overpack, and poorly arranged suitcase.

"Nice as ever," Astrid said folding her clothes and placed it inside.

"Astrid! Bring your butt over here and help me close my suitcase," Heather said pointing to her suitcase with her finger. Astrid rolled her eyes and sat down on top.

"Why didn't you fold your clothes?" She asked and felt Heather tug at the zippers.

"It was folded when I got here," Heather said pushing some clothes to help the zipper.

"Who folded it?" She asked

"My mom..." Heather whispered softly

"That explains it," Astrid said feeling Heather closing her suitcase in some miracle.

"There!" Heather shouted in victory, "I told you!"

"Whatever," Astrid said going back to her suitcase, "I still have to pack,"

"Are you going back home?" Heather asked

"I will," she said

"Me too," Heather said smiling

 _A few hours later_

"Bye, Hector," a group of students said giving him a quick hug, with a few simply waving at him.

"Have a nice summer," Hiccup said waving back at the students before they moved on to the next teacher.

"Hey, Astrid," Heather said nudging her side. Astrid stops and placed her suitcase in a vertical position. She followed Heather's finger and saw Hiccup was saying goodbye to students.

"What?" She asked trying to act normal, "He's just saying goodbye to students like some teachers do."

"I know... do you want to say goodbye to him?" Heather asked finding Astrid comment a bit odd.

"Oh... sure..." Astrid said pulling her suitcase and followed Heather.

"See you in a few months, teach!" Heather said giving Hiccup a hug, "And your cat is still an asshole!"

"And he still hates you," Hiccup said parting from Heather, "Have a good summer."

"Thanks," Heather said taking her bags and seeing Gobber, "Professor Gobber! Don't leave without saying goodbye to your favourite student!"

Astrid laughs and watched Heather run towards the middle-aged teacher, and almost tackle him to the ground.

"Crazy isn't she?" Hiccup asked standing next to you and watched Gobber being choked by Heather's hug.

"What else is new?" Astrid asked turning to him

"Have a wonderful summer, Astrid," Hiccup said smiling at her.

"You... too..." Astrid said opening her arms for a hug. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, as Hiccup opened his arms and hug her.

 _"What is this... feeling..."_ Astrid blushed and tighten her grip around him. They were lucky out of sight of any teachers or students and didn't see how intimate their hug was. Their bodies were against each other. They didn't have the space between them with only their upper half hugging, no. Hiccup had his entire body pressed against her, and she did the same to his.

 _"I know this is wrong... very, very, wrong... but I can't help myself..."_ Hiccup thought moving his hand in her blonde hair. Hiccup had tried to deny his feelings knowing what was at stake, but he was fighting a losing battle. _"From loving her..."_ Hiccup parted from her and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered placing her hands on his chest, "Have... a wonderful summer..."

"Thank you," Hiccup said moving his hands down.

 _"I shouldn't... but I can't... resist..."_ Hiccup and Astrid thought as they slowly moved their hands to each other.

"Stop... we shouldn't... I mean..." Astrid whispered looking down at him.

"I know..." Hiccup placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her head and kissed her. Astrid's eyes widen, she should push him back and slap him. But she didn't... she was kissing him back, and it felt... amazing. She had never been kissed like this before... full of love and a caring touch, she never wanted to be apart from him.

 _"This is wrong... but... I want him..."_ Astrid parted from Hiccup and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry... was I out of line..." Hiccup said backing away from her and kicked himself for doing something so stupid and reckless, "Feel free to report me... I'll take the blame..."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Astrid asked

Hiccup stop and look at her surprised, he honestly didn't expect this kind of reaction or response from her.

"See you next year," Astrid said waving at him

"You see next year," Hiccup said smiling at her. He sighed softly and watched Astrid run off in order to catch up with Heather. He looked down and thought about the consequences if anyone knew what had occurred.

 _Astrid's home_

"Astrid! Welcome home," her mother said embracing her, "I've missed you, so much."

"I missed you too," she said smiling as she parted from her mother.

"There's my little girl," her father said giving his daughter a big hug, "The house as been so quiet without you."

"Enjoyed it while you can, dad," Astrid said laughing and moved her suitcase to the side.

"Come, I have dinner ready," her mother said

Astrid nodded and walked to the dining room, she smiled seeing her mother had made her favourite dinner along with her favourite dessert.

"Wow!" Astrid said sitting down

"You're favourite, honey," her mother said sitting down as well, "I spent all afternoon cooking."

"I can't wait!" Astrid said grabbing a plater and served herself.

"How's university, dear?" Her father asked while he moved a bowl to the side, "Berk University is the top school in the country."

"I passed all of my course, made few friends, and the teachers are amazing," she said thinking back to the kiss. She was a bit surprised, she wasn't overthinking the kiss or the consequences. Not to mention how her parents, Heather, and even Snotlout would think if they knew.

"You seem happier?" Her mother said placing her fork down, "What's the occasion?"

"Hm? Oh... its nothing really..." Astrid said moving her finger along her glass of water, "It's just... there's this guy..."

"What? Who is he?" Her mother asked

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for What the heart wants.

 **End**


	6. What the heart wants

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **What the heart wants**

"Who?" Her mother asked

"It's just... a crush, mom," Astrid lied. She obviously didn't want her parents to find out about Hiccup, or the feelings she felt towards the teacher's aid.

"What's his name?" Her father asked and placed down his glass

"He doesn't even notice me, dad!" Astrid lied once more and crossed her arms, "I don't know his name... he's a year ahead of me."

Astrid gulps softly and hoped her parents would believe her lies.

"Well, he should notice you," her father said insulted this boy wouldn't notice, his beautiful daughter. Astrid sighed in relief but kept it small and short, she smiled at her father and nodded her head.

"You should go up and talk to this boy, maybe he likes you too but is afraid to talk to you," her mother said pushing her plate to the side.

"I'll try, mom," Astrid said whipping her mouth with her napkin, "When school starts again."

Astrid placed the napkin on the table. She hadn't thought what was going to occur once school starts again. She had no idea what was going to happen, or what the hell she was going to do with this new relationship with Hiccup.

 _The next morning_

Astrid sighed loudly and stared at her ceiling, as she lay on her bed and hug her stuffed dragon. She kept thinking about that kiss she had with Hiccup, her professor, a forbidden relationship. She obviously knew this was wrong and she should report him, he was ready to take the fall for her, and save her scholarship and reputation. But she couldn't bring herself to do so. She didn't want Hiccup to get in trouble, she was ready to risk her scholarship for him.

"What should I do...?" Astrid whispered turning on her side, "I can't love him... but I do..."

 _"He's a thousand times better than Snotlout..."_ She thought and poke her stuffed dragon, _"But he's much older than me... not to mention a professor, but many couples have age gaps... some couples have a 10 year age gap. So I guess it's not a big deal..."_

"Astrid! Ruffnut here!" Her mother shouted from downstairs. Astrid threw her dragon onto the bed and headed downstairs. She was a bit surprised to hear Ruffnut was here. Ruffnut had left Berk a few years ago, and she hadn't spoken to her for a few years.

"Astrid!" Ruffnut yelled once she saw Astrid, "Hey!"

"Ruffnut? When did you get back?" Astrid asked hugging her old friend, "I thought you went to Beserker city?"

"I'm back in town for summer vacations," Ruffnut said wrapping her arm around her old friend, "So... what's up? How University life?"

"Very good," Astrid said smiling at her, "My classes are good, made a friend, and the teachers are nice."

"What about Shitface? Are you still with him?" Ruffnut asked

"I'm going to break things off with him," Astrid said knowing this boy wasn't right for her. She needed a man, not a boy, "And find someone else."

"Finally!" Ruffnut yelled and shook Astrid, "Jeez! We've known each other since middle school, and you were dating that moron since 10th grade! I've been telling you to break things off with that cave man!"

"Hey! You left Berk when we were in 9th grade," Astrid said moving Ruffnut's hands, "And only learned about Snotlout whenever I texted you."

"Astrid... come on! I've visited Berk many times and met Snotlout... he's a jerk," Ruffnut said rolling her eyes, "Duh!"

"Let's just hang out, alright?" Astrid asked raising a brow, "I can call Heather, she's nice and I think you're going to like her."

"Oh! Let me call Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said taking out her phone, and searching throws her contacts.

"Tuffnut here too?" Astrid mumbled in annoyance, "Yay..."

 _One hour later_

Heather tap her finger while she waited in a small coffee shop. She was currently texting her brother, Dagur. They were having an argument over the toilet seat this morning, and Dagur was trying to make himself a victim.

"Stupid moron..." Heather mumble as she texted her idiot of a brother, "Trying to play the victim card... pfft! Nice try."

"Hey, Heather," Astrid said waving her hand, "What's up?"

"Just texting my stupid brother," Heather said putting her phone down, "He left the seat up this morning, and is playing the victim card."

"Men," Ruffnut mumble thinking back to the rumours times Tuffnut had done the same.

"Heather, Ruffnut, and verse vesa," Astrid said and went to get a coffee.

"Hey," Heather said smiling at her

"What's up!" Ruffnut said punching Heather's shoulder, "You're the new friend, right?"

"I am," Heather said nodding her head

"Are you two getting along?" Astrid asked sitting down with her coffee and muffin.

"We didn't kill each other, yet," Heather said and hunch her shoulders.

"Astrid!" Snotlout shouted closing the coffee's shop door behind him, and walking towards her table, "You didn't tell me you were back!"

"I didn't have to tell you," Astrid said drinking her coffee and not even bothering to look at him. "I'm not your freaking property! I don't have to tell you what the hell I'm doing," she said.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Snotlout snap back, grabbing the coffee out of Astrid's hand.

"My problem?! What's your problem?!" Astrid said sitting up and pushing him back, "You've been treating me like crap! Rude and an arrogant bastard!"

"Yeah, Astrid!" Ruffnut shouted clapping her hands together, "Teach that asshole a lesson!"

"Shut up, Ruffnut!" Snotlout shouted clenching his fist

"Watch it, Snotlout!" Heather said sitting up from her chair, "There are many people around here! So don't do anything reckless."

"I seriously don't know why I stayed with you for this long?!" Astrid said placing her hand on her forehead, "We're over! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Yeah, Astrid!" Heather cheered, finally seeing Astrid kick Snotlout to the curve.

"It's about time!" Ruffnut shouted and high-fived with Heather, "Gosh! It took forever!"

"How dare you!" Snotlout mumble with his broken pride, "You're going to regret this!"

"Get out!" Astrid said pointing to the door, "Now!"

Snotlout clenched his fist and noticing people in the coffee shop we're staring at him. He quickly turns away from them and could hear his now, ex-girlfriend and her friends cheering.

"That was amazing!" Heather said watching Snotlout leave the shop, "Finally! You seriously don't need a guy like that."

"Snotlout probably going to nurse his broken pride," Ruffnut commented before laughing.

 _Meanwhile_

Hiccup sighed while he adjusted his fake leg with Toothless giving himself a bath. He could easily hide his fake leg since he wore long pants the majority of the time.

"I've really screwed up, Toothless," Hiccup said placing his fake leg down, "I kissed a student..."

Toothless moved the tip of his tail while he listened to his owner's problems. He placed his paw on Hiccup's leg and gave a small meow.

"Uh... I know bud," Hiccup said sighing some more, passing his hand through his hair. Hiccup grab his fake leg and attached it, "I know this is very wrong and I could easily lose everything! But I've never felt like this before... Ugh... I don't know what to do...?!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Seeing him again

 **End**


	7. Seeing him again

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Seeing him again**

 _A few weeks later_

Astrid sat in the doctor's office and look around in boredom, she just having her yearly checkup and was waiting for half an hour. She tried to pass time with her phone but ran out of things to do. She grabs a magazine and lazily flip through the pages and quickly scanning the content inside.

"Please have a seat," Astrid threw the magazine onto the table and look up at the reception desk. She smiled slightly seeing Hiccup walking towards the waiting area.

"Astrid," Hiccup said smiling at her, "Why are you here?"

"Yearly checkup," Astrid said moving slightly for him to sit down, "What about you?"

"A checkup too," Hiccup said leaning back in the seat, "Not the same as yours, but a check up."

"Out of all the doctor's office, right?" She said smiling some more, as she felt her heart beating faster inside of her chest. Astrid gave Hiccup a quick glance and admired his good looks, the trim jaw line, wearing a calm expression.

"Small world," Hiccup said laughing softly.

Astrid gave Hiccup a small smile as an awkward silence filling the room. She sighed and didn't know what to do anymore. She obviously knew this relationship wasn't acceptable... on campus. They weren't on campus... no one knew Hiccup was a professor to be, or she was his student. Maybe she could go out with him... should she asked him?

 _"I don't think Hiccup would want to..."_ Astrid moved her hands together. She gave him another quick glance before going back on her phone.

"Astrid," Hiccup whispered

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him.

"Could you meet me at the coffee shop across the doctor's office?" He asked

"Oh... sure..." Astrid whispered nodding her head

"When your done your appointment of course," Hiccup said winking at her

"Astrid Hofferson," a nurse shouted looking around the waiting room

"I guess... I'll meet you there," Astrid said sitting up, so the nurse would skip over her appointment for the next person. Astrid smiled and gave him a small wave before following the nurse.

 _One hour later_

Astrid look around the coffee shop as she searched for Hiccup. She taps her cup with her finger and was nibbling on a muffin she had ordered. She has been waiting for an hour and was fearing Hiccup had ditched her.

"Sorry!" Hiccup shouted running across the street, "Sorry! I just finished my appointment."

"It's okay," Astrid said with a smile quickly appearing on her face, "Don't worry about it."

"I was worried you might have left," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It seems you wanted to talk about something... so, I stayed," she said. Hiccup smiled and ordered a coffee with a chocolate cake.

"Astrid, I'm not too sure what's going to happen with us..." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck. He knew he had to address the elephant in the room. Neither of them knew what was going to happen, and they had to figure out their next move. "But because I kissed you... I've put you in danger." He said and sighed some more.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered. She felt bad for him, she knew Hiccup had more at stake than she did if anyone knew about them.

"No one knows what happened..." He said clearing his voice as the waitress brought his coffee and cake, "And we can stop everything before it goes too far."

"I know... but I can't..." Astrid said as she played with her cup, "I just... you're so nice to me... and I really..."

"We can't be together... I'm your teacher," he whispered making sure no one heard them, "This kind of relationship isn't acceptable."

"But if you weren't... maybe we could have been... something..." Astrid said

"I really like you, Astrid," Hiccup said feeling a weight off of his shoulders being relieved, "I won't deny it... I felt an attraction the first time we met. I try to avoid you and keep my feelings at bay, but I just couldn't stay away..."

"I really like you too, Hiccup," Astrid said as her heart started to beat out of her chest. She couldn't believe she was admitting her feelings to him and in public, "I know we both have so much at stake, your career and my scholarship. But I just can't stay away from you either... I know this is wrong, but my heart wants to be with you."

"I don't know what to say..." Hiccup whispered passing his hand through his hair. He looks at Astrid and saw how she avoided his gaze, "I really want to know you better."

"Me too," she said smiling slightly with a light blush.

"I shouldn't do this... but... would you like to go on a date with me?" Hiccup asked smiling slightly. Astrid smiled but her mind kept thinking about the consequences, the risk, the secrets, and everything they could both lose.

"Alright," she said nodding her head

 _"What the hell are you doing, Hofferson?!"_ She thought. She could end this now! End everything before it goes too far, but her heart was overpowering her common sense.

"There's a small restaurant about a block away?" Hiccup suggested pointing down the street.

"Sure," she said sitting up with him. They both left the restaurant and walked down the block. Astrid glances at Hiccup and didn't know what to say, she wanted to take Hiccup's mind off of what was at risk. "Hm... Hiccup?" she asked.

"Yeah?" He asked looking at her

"Tell me more about you?" She asked

"Ugh! I hate that question," he teased and took a moment to think, "Hm... I was a nerd in high school with my friend Fishlegs... it's a nickname, don't worry."

"That's an interesting nickname," she said and laughed softly.

"They reason he got the nickname... uh... trust me, you don't want to know," he said laughing as well. "My father used to be strict with me after my mother died, but changed distracted when I had my accident." He said.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Astrid said and felt slightly guilty for making Hiccup bring up bad memories.

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup reassured and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What kind of accident made your father change?" She asked quickly wondering if she should have asked such a question. "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean too..." She said looking away.

"It was a car accident," Hiccup said lifting his pant's leg to show his fake leg, "And lost my leg."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Astrid said feeling really bad now, "I really didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling as they arrived at the restaurant, "Losing my leg hasn't affected my life once! So, don't worry about it, alright?"

"Alright," she said while Hiccup opened the door for her.

"Now, what about you?" Hiccup asked pulling Astrid's chair for her, "I want to know more about you,"

"Uh..." Astrid sat down with her eyes following Hiccup, as he sat down in front of her, "I was pretty popular in high school, I started to date that big moron in my freshmen year, and... there's not much else..."

"You haven't done anything crazy?" He asked

"Just homework, friends, and school," she said hunching her shoulders, "A normal life with nothing interesting happening."

"I would think that guy of yours would keep you busy," Hiccup said while the waitress brought some waters.

"Ex," Astrid quickly corrected taking a sip, "I dumb his ass!"

"Good!" Hiccup said taking a menu from the waiter.

Astrid smirk and look through the menu, she looks up at Hiccup and was surprised how at ease she was being with him. She was actually worried if she should get a pizza or burger, and not about the other problem.

"Do you want to share a pizza?" Hiccup asked putting his menu down

"Sure," she said putting her menu down as well, "Meat lovers?"

"Ah! Great minds think alike!" Hiccup smiled undoing his tie slightly.

"You always wear nice clothes," Astrid said taking the menus and putting them to the side of the table, "Even on your summer break."

"I really like suits," Hiccup said pulling on his waistcoat with his thumbs, "And I really look good in them!"

"You sure do," Astrid whispered blushing slightly. Hiccup raised a brow and placed his hands on the table. He chuckles when he saw Astrid turn bright red once she realised he heard her. "Gosh... you did not hear that..." She mumbles in embarrassment.

"Hear what?" He asked playing dumb

"Wise choice," Astrid said waving her finger at him, "I would have kicked your butt if you did."

"Is that so?" He said leaning against the table, "Bring it on, Hofferson,"

"You're so, on!" Astrid said smirking back at him.

"Have you decided?" The waiter asked

"18-inch pizza, meat lover," Hiccup said giving the waiter a quick glance.

"what are you planning?" She asked raising a brow

"Whoever eats the most pizza... wins..." Hiccup said crossing his arms, "Winner gets gloating rights!"

"You are so, on!" Astrid said hitting the table.

 _Two hours later_

"I can't believe I lost..." Hiccup whined and tap his full stomach, "You're good..."

"I only won by one pizza," Astrid said burping slightly, "You're one good opponent."

"Ugh... good call on the walk," Hiccup said looking up at the night sky, "It's a nice night,"

"It sure is," she said smiling.

"I'll walk you home," Hiccup said placing his hand inside of his pant's pocket, "If you want too, of course?"

"Follow me," she said giving him a nudge with her elbow. Hiccup smiled and walked Astrid home, he stops in front of her front house.

"I hope you had a nice night," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck

"I sure did," She said smiling back at him.

Hiccup cleared his voice and look away, normally on dates such as these. The guy would kiss the girl, but his situation was very different.

"Ugh... well, goodnight," Hiccup said walking down the small path.

"Arent... you going to... k... kiss me?" Astrid nervously asked with her bright red face, as she stared at the ground.

"Oh... well, I wasn't... certain what we are..." Hiccup said smiling as he walked back to her. "But... I really do... want to kiss you," he said rubbing the back of his neck some more.

"So, what's taking you so long?" She asked as she placed her hand on his chest.

"So bossy," he teases

"Hey! I won that little competition of yours," Astrid said smirking at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes before he kissed her on the lips. Astrid smiled against his lips and wrap her arms around his neck.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Secrets and lies

 **End**


	8. Secrets and lies

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Secrets and lies**

Hiccup and Astrid spent the entire summer seeing each other. They went on many dates together and was able to know much more about each other. But Astrid's mind was screaming at her and telling her what she was doing was wrong. But she couldn't stop herself from seeing him again and again. They naturally kept their relationship a secret from everyone they knew. But today she was going back to university and the risk of being caught had become even greater.

"Ugh!" Heather shouted loudly

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked while they walked to their dorms

"I don't want to go back...!" Heather groaned as they saw other students carrying their bags towards the dormitory.

"Well, tough luck, Heather," Astrid said laughing softly. Heather rolled her eyes and notice Hiccup was standing in front of the dorms. He held a clipboard and was directing new students to their dorms.

"You're in dorm 102," Hiccup said pointing to a section of the building.

"Thanks," the student said before leaving.

Hiccup smiled and notice Astrid was walking towards him. He cleared his voice and knew he had to act natural. They had to keep their relationship a secret until they figured out what to do next.

 _"Don't mess this up!"_ Hiccup thought as Astrid stood in front of him.

"Astrid, how was your summer vacation?" Hiccup asked in the most natural tone he could. Astrid cleared her voice, she had to act like a student and not his secret girlfriend.

"Pretty good... saw friends and family, really," she said and hunch her shoulders, "Nothing interesting really,"

"My summer was boring too," Heather said wrapping her arm around Astrid, "I hang out with this girl a lot."

"It seems you two had a good time together," Hiccup said laughing softly

"We still have the same dorm, right?" Heather asked and tried to peak at Hiccup's clipboard.

"Yes, you do," Hiccup said pressing the clipboard against his chest, "Do you need directions?"

"Nah!" Heather said waving her hand at him, "Come on, Hofferson!"

"Coming!" Astrid shouted. She smiled at Hiccup and stared at him has long as she could before joining her friend.

 _"You're playing a dangerous game,"_ Hiccup thought going back to his clipboard and continued to direct new students to their dorms.

 _Dorms_

Astrid opened her suitcase and started to unpack her things. She really wanted to see him and to discuss their action for the school year. The last thing she wanted was to screw up and get them both caught.

"Hey, Astrid do you want to get dinner?" Heather asked lazily throwing her clothes on the bed.

"Sure," Astrid said pushing her suitcase under the bed. She grabs a few clothes and put them away before joining Heather out the door. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just a fast food place," Heather said taking out her wallet, "I only have $20,"

"Fair enough," she said while they left campus grounds.

 _Two hours later_

"Where are you going?" Heather asked noticing Astrid wasn't going back to the dorms with her.

"I forgot to give in a paper," Astrid said quickly making something up, "I'll join you later,"

"The offices are closed," Heather said

"I'm going to slide it under the door," Astrid said feeling a bit nervous with all of these questions, "I just want to give it now before I forget,"

"Hm... alright then," Heather said heading back to the dorms. Astrid waiting for Heather to leave before heading to Hiccup's office. She knocks on his door and anxiously waited for him to answer.

"Astrid," Hiccup smiled opening the door, "Come on in."

"Thanks," she said while Hiccup closed the door behind her.

"I think I have an idea why you're here," Hiccup said sitting down at his desk.

"So... what's the plan, now that school as started?" She asked sighing softly

"Do you wish to continue this relationship?" Hiccup asked noticing Toothless sitting down next to him.

"I do..." She said

"We can still meet up for a few minutes during the day," Hiccup said petting Toothless's head, "Find creative ways to set up a meeting spot? And maybe a few dates?"

"Alright, I like that plan," she said smiling at his idea. She was being overwhelmed with ideas, secrets notes, sending them to a secret agent. She knew this wasn't a game and a single note would expose them, but she couldn't help herself from getting excited about this plan.

"Good," Hiccup said smiling as well. Astrid blushed and sat on his lap, she laughs softly seeing Hiccup's face turn bright red. "Uh... why... a...r...uh..." he mutters unable to make a single word.

"Get your dirty mind out of the gutter," Astrid said laughing softly. She placed her hands on his neck and kissed him. Hiccup 'oh' in his mind and was relieved, he smiled and kissed her back.

"Sitting on my lap didn't help," Hiccup said as he parted from her

"Fine! Then I won't sit on your lap next time," she said getting off and backing away.

"Whoa! I never said I didn't like it..." Hiccup said with a smirk. Astrid rolled her eyes while Hiccup took her hand, and pulled her back on his lap.

"I have to head back," Astrid said pecking his lips, "Or Heather will come looking for me,"

"Welcome back to school," Hiccup said pecking her lips in return. Astrid messed his hair and got off of his lap. She gave him a wave and left his office. Astrid returned to her dorm and saw Heather was watching a movie on her computer.

"Hey," Astrid said locking the door.

"What took you so long?" Heather asked

"Uh... I found a new student in the hallways," Astrid lied quickly making something believable, "Kid was lost and I had to show him the way,"

"Newbies," Heather mumble while she watched her movie

"What are you watching?" Astrid asked sitting on her bed

"How to train your dragon," Heather said moving her computer slightly for Astrid to see the screen.

"I love that movie," Astrid exclaimed and lay down on her stomach, "The second one is my favourite."

"Astrid," Heather smirk evilly

"What did you do?" She asked a bit worried. She remembered the last time Heather smiled like that, she had stolen the answer sheets to an upcoming test. Heather was able to copy the answers and return the sheet before the teacher could notice it was gone in the first place.

"When I was returning to the dorm..." Heather said trailing off as she jumps down from her bed. Heather opened her drawer and showed it was full of snacks from the vending machine.

"Heather!" Astrid shouted quickly sitting up

"They were changing the vending machines! And I took a box!" Heather said laughing while she threw a bag of chips at her.

"Heather! Oh my gosh... you're going to get into serious trouble!" Astrid said quickly checking the chips, "Did the vending guy see you?"

"He was in the John," she said opening a chocolate bar, "And I just took the box!"

"Isn't there security cameras in the school?" She asked

"The vending machine is a blind spot between two cameras," Heather said grinning evilly.

"Naturally, you would know this," Astrid mumbled rolling her eyes. She sighed and opened the bag of chips. She didn't really see the point on not eating the chips since she wouldn't get into trouble if heater got caught.

"We have snacks for months!" Heather laugh taking out a few bags of chips, chocolate, and candies before heading back to the bed.

"At the rate you go... I would say weeks," Astrid said playing the movie again, "Or days,"

"Haha... your hilarious, Hofferson..." Heather said unamused of Astrid's humour. Astrid laughs and opened another bag of chips.

 _"Compare to me..."_ Astrid thought. She threw the empty bag of chips on the ground and took another one. What Heather has done was nothing, she was in a relationship with a teacher! Heather would most likely get yelled at, probably pay for the amount of food she had taken, and that's it. But if she got caught... she would be kicked out of the school and lose everything.

"Secrets and lies..." Astrid whispered

"What?" Heather asked looking back at her

"I mean the main character..." Astrid quickly said with a smile, "He has secrets and lies... hiding the fact he has a dragon and lying to everyone he knows."

"Hm... good point," Heather mumble eating some chocolate. 

_Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The library

 **End**


	9. The library

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **The library**

 _One month later_

Astrid and Hiccup were able to keep their relationship a secret for an entire month, and everything was going well so far. They would secretly give notes to each other and meet up for a few minutes. They would talk about tactics to show their affection in public, their next game plan or other methods to give each other notes, followed by a short session of make out. Astrid was currently in class, listening to Gobber blah about something about Vikings. She was too busy staring at Hiccup, as he casually corrected their last tests.

"This is so boring," Heather whispered tapping Astrid's arm with her pencil.

"I know," Astrid whispered

"He's just blahing about boats," Heather whined and started to doodle random pictures.

"And dragons," she said laughing softly

"Kill me now," Heather whispered

Astrid laughs softly and returns staring at Hiccup, she smiled as he looks up at her. Astrid quickly looks around and gave him a small wave. Hiccup simply nodded his head slightly, letting her know he saw it. He couldn't wave back since everyone would easily notice.

 _"Where should we meet up?"_ Astrid thought and rip a small piece of paper from her notebook. She took a moment to think and went through what Hiccup had told her about safe places they could meet up. He had told her not to meet at the same place twice within a week since anyone would notice a pattern. They could easily follow either one of them and discover the truth about them. _"We've already done his office... the back of the east wing... hm... library,"_ Astrid smiled as she wrote down their meeting place. They hadn't used the library yet and Hiccup had mentioned it was a safe location since the library was huge. There were many places they could hide.

 _Half an hour later_

"Have a good day," Gobber shouted fixing a stack of papers, "And hurry to your next classes!"

Astrid sat up along with the other students, as they gather their things and started to leave the classroom. She manoeuvre her way through students and had to push her way through two stubborn ones.

"Astrid! Where are you going?" Heather asked wondering why Astrid was going away from the exit.

"I have to ask Gobber about the homework he gave us," Astrid said which was technically true. She did have a question about the homework and was going to use the opportunity to pass the note to Hiccup.

"I'll come with you," Heather said running down the stairs and joining her friend. Astrid smiled and walked with Heather towards Gobber desk.

"Professor, we have a question about the homework you gave us?" Astrid asked. She passed Hiccup's desk and quickly threw the note onto his desk, before casually walking away and stood in front of Gobber's desk.

Hiccup simply continued to correct the tests while he took the note in his hand, and put it inside of his pocket. He had to keep a casual expression and stayed professional with Astrid whenever they were in public.

"You have to answer the questions using the textbooks," Gobber explained showing the questions, "Once you do, you must take all of your answers and formulate it into a report. It has to be five pages minimum and you must hand in both report and worksheet."

"Oh! Couldn't you have explained it like that when you gave it to us?" Heather asked crossing her arms.

"Why five pages... couldn't it be one?" Astrid whined

"Tough luck, my dear," Gobber said smiling at them, "The due date is next month,"

"Ugh! Fine!" Heather whined as well. She bend down and grab her books, "Let's go, Astrid,"

"Five pages..." Astrid mumbled taking her stuff as well. She gave Hiccup a quick glance before she left the classroom with Heather.

"I know..." Heather said sighing some more

"I'm going to head to the library later," Astrid said while they headed to their next class, "I can't really focus in the dorm."

"Hey! I have to watch my daily movie, okay?" Heather said laughing softly

"And you never run out of movies to watch?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow, "Like ever?"

"I rewatch movies, duh!" Heather said smirking

 _6 pm – Library_

Hiccup walked inside of the library and headed to the history section. He stops and saw there were at least four rows of bookshelves, full of history books from every country, every time period, and every event.

 _"Damn..."_ Hiccup whispered. He had never gone to the library before since he didn't have a reason too. _"This library is huge..."_ He thought to take the note out, _"History section of the library... third row... at 6 pm..."_

Hiccup put the note inside of his pocket and followed directions. He headed to the third row and didn't see Astrid.

"What?" He mumbles and checked his watch, "6:03... "

"Over here," Astrid whispered waving her hand to gain his attention. Hiccup turn around and saw Astrid was hidden in an odd section of the library. The library had a wall sticking out which he assumed was a pillar to support the next floor above. He walked closer to her and saw there were a small chair and table.

"Strange spot," Hiccup said looking around the small area, "There are a wall and more bookshelves."

"The perfect spot," Astrid said closing her laptop. She moved the small table and climb over some cords, and walked closer to him.

"It's really a perfect spot," Hiccup said checking the books, "There a lot of dust on these books,"

"Not many people go here," Astrid explained crossing her arms behind her back, "In fact, not many students know about this section of the library."

"Good spot," Hiccup said placing a book back

"So!" Astrid said tapping his chest, "What's the next game plan?"

"Hm... we could meet up at this spot again," Hiccup said looking around

"But you said... never to meet at the same spot twice within a week?" Astrid asked with a confused look. She had to listen to Hiccup freak out about locations throughout the school, and now he wasn't being all paranoid?

"I know, I know, but this spot is really good," he said taking her hand, "We could meet up here for awhile before changing locations"

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me," Astrid said smiling at him

"Are you able to sneak out tonight?" Hiccup asked

"Maybe... I'm not too sure," she said taking a moment to think.

"If you do, I have some of those noodles we both like," Hiccup said smiling at her, "I ordered some for lunch,"

"Then I'll differently try and sneak out!" Astrid whispered laughing softly.

"I have a feeling you love those noodles more than me," Hiccup tease and held her side, as he pulled her closer.

"Uh..." Astrid teases back and hunches her shoulders.

"Silly," he said laughing softly and kissed her on the lips. Astrid wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him back, she had to go on her toes just to reach him. They spent a few minutes making out before parting.

"Your lips are so soft," Astrid said smiling at him

"Your lips aren't so bad either," he said

"See you later then," Astrid said poking his chest, "I want those noodles,"

"I'll save you some, promise," Hiccup said waving at her before he left.

 _Dorms – 10 pm_

"And then Eret just... ran off like a little girl!" Heather said explaining what had happened at the cafeteria, "You should have been there, Astrid. It. Was. The. Most. Hilarious. Thing. I've. EVER. Scene!"

"Well, sorry for wanting to finish my homework," Astrid said rolling her eyes. She took out her phone and checked the time. "Oh... I'll be out for a few moments." She said quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Out where? You're not allowed to be out this late," Heather asked suspicious of her friend's attitude. For the past month, Astrid was making strange excuses to leave the dorms or go somewhere blizzard. Heather wanted to ask Astrid about her strange rendezvous but never could find the time to ask. They were either too busy with homework, or Astrid running off somewhere.

"I just want some fresh air," Astrid said gulp softly

"Alright..." Heather said. She pretended to take out her laptop and played a movie from her iTunes. But she really wanted to know what was going on. She was going to tail Astrid and find out once and for all.

"later," Astrid waved before leaving the room.

Heather waited for a few minutes before closing her laptop and quickly following Astrid. She made sure to stay at a safe distance, not to be noticed but could still tell where Astrid went.

 _"Where is she going?"_ Heather thought following Astrid down another hallway. She stops quickly noticing Astrid was about to turn her head back

"Fuck..." Heather whispered quickly hiding behind a trash can.

"No ones around..." Astrid whispered staring at the empty hallways with the exception of the trash can. She went further down the corridor and knock on Hiccup's office.

"What the hell is she doing?" Heather whispered watching Astrid enter Hiccup's office. She left her hiding spot once Astrid had entered the office. She quietly walked towards the door, and lean against the wall.

 _"Something up with her..."_ Heather thought. She leans her head towards the small window, which was poorly covered by the curtains. She could see Hiccup taking out a container with chopsticks, and pushing it towards Astrid.

"I told you I would save one for you," Hiccup said smiling at her

"Thanks," Astrid said taking the container from him. She leans closer and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Heather whispered covering her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes! Astrid was kissing a teacher, well not really a teacher but still! She notices Hiccup and Astrid were friendly to each other, but she only thought they were friends or something but not this.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The next step

 **End**


	10. The next step

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **The next step**

"Holy... mother..." Heather covered her mouth and quickly back away from the door. She left the hallway and headed straight to her dorm. "Did... I see... what... Holy... shit..." she whispered and was simply in shock. She didn't know what to say or do? Should she confront her about Astrid's dirty little secret, or just wait for Astrid to come clean.

"I have to head back," Astrid said giving Hiccup a quick peck on the lips.

"See you later," Hiccup said smiling at her

Astrid waved and left his office. She headed back to her dorm and saw Heather on her laptop, typing something while listening to music.

"Hey, Heather," Astrid waved sitting on her bed

 _"I... should ask her..."_ Heather thought to take her earbuds out. She moved her computer and pushed it to the side.

"Astrid... where did you go exactly?" Heather asked

"I already told you," Astrid lied moving some of her hair behind her ears.

"Lip locking with Hector, right?" Heather said with a straight face. She knew she couldn't sugar coat it, she had to say it straight away just like ripping a bandage.

"What?" She asked trying to act dumb

"Don't lie, Astrid! I saw you kissing Hiccup," Heather said

"Uh..." Astrid sighed and look away, she didn't really have an excuse to give.

"What the fuck, Astrid?!" Heather yelled

"Not so loud, please," Astrid said moving her hand up and down, hoping none of the other students would overhear them.

"What the hell going on?!" Heather asked

"I... I just fell for him... and he for me," Astrid said sighing loudly. She had to come clean and let this weight off from her shoulders. She hated lying to Heather, she was her best friend after all.

"It's against the rules! You could lose your scholarship!" Heather said passing her hand through her hair.

"I know, I know," Astrid said hugging herself, "We both know what's at risk...but we just..."

"Astrid... what the hell wrong with you?!" Heather asked shaking her head softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Please don't tell anyone about this..." Astrid pleaded

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked crossing her arms

"Heather... please... don't..." Astrid pleaded and held her hand, "We're keeping this a secret.."

"Why didn't you even talk to me about this?" Heather asked frowning at her, "We're friends! I thought we could talk to each other,"

"I know... I'm so sorry, Heather," Astrid said feeling overwhelmed by all of this, "I was just afraid... and... this never happened to me... I'm just... sorry..."

"I'll get over it... I just need some time alone, alright?" Heather asked placing her hand on her forehead, sighing loudly.

"I'll... be out... I need to talk to Hiccup..." Astrid whispered walking out of the dorm. Astrid knocks on Hiccup's door and didn't even bother to check if anyone was around. She just really needed to talk to someone, she wanted Hiccup to reassure her.

"Astrid? What's the matter?" He asked a bit surprised. He had just said goodbye to her a few hours ago, and now she was back?

"Heather knows about us..." Astrid whispered sighing loudly, "But... She promised not to tell anyone about us."

"Then why are you so sad?" He asked letting her inside before closing the door behind her. Hiccup closed the curtains properly and lock the door, before sitting down at his desk.

"You don't look worried?" She asked

"I was about to freak out but Heather going to keep quiet, so I'm less worried about it." Hiccup explained moving some of his hair back.

"Aren't you worried about this?" She asked

"Of course, I am!" He said leaning closer, "I'm worried as hell about this! The more people know about us, the biggest risk of us being exposed. But I'm trying to keep calm, so I won't screw up."

"What do we do?" Astrid asked

"The only thing we can do... is to trust Heather," Hiccup said taking her hand, and hope he could reassure her as much as he could.

"She's so mad at me... she hurt I didn't talk to her, not to mention what she can lose since she knows about us," Astrid said clenching her hands into a fist. Hiccup and she have already put everything they had on line, and now they were dragging in Heather into this messed up the situation of theirs.

"She doesn't want to be kicked out of the school, right?" He asked

"Of course not," Astrid said shaking her head, "Unlike me... she's paying to be here, and the school wouldn't refund her when they kick her out."

"Uh... I'm sorry about this, Astrid," Hiccup said sighing softly, "I should have stopped this before it started. We wouldn't be in this situation if I ignore my feelings, and took authority."

"I'm to blame too, Hiccup," Astrid said sighing and held her hands together. "It takes two to tango, and I'm as much to blame as you."

"What should we do?" Hiccup asked.

"Well... we're already screwed if people knew about us..." Astrid said staring into his eyes. She was so frustrated about this entire thing. The secrets, lies, sneaking around, always looking over her shoulder. She was just tired of all of this! Astrid just wanted to be with Hiccup like any other couple.

"Maybe... we could... uh..." Hiccup mumbled trying to think of a new plan.

Astrid sat up and sat on Hiccup's lap. She bites her lip before she kissed him on the lips, and moved her hand along his chest.

 _"I shouldn't do this... but I just want a normal relationship with him..."_ Astrid thought. She wanted to forget her worries for even if it was for a night. Hiccup's eyes widen as he watches Astrid taking off her sweater, soon followed by her shirt. He had to stop this... he had too... but he didn't want to. He wanted this and he was going to take advantage of this situation.

"Astrid..." Hiccup whispered

"Shut up," Astrid whispered placing her hand on his mouth. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, as she moved her hands along the side of his head.

"Screw it..." Hiccup whispered back before kissing her back. He sat up and pushed everything from his desk to the floor and place Astrid on top.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for We've gone too far

 **End**


	11. We've gone too far

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **We've gone too far**

Hiccup lay on his bed and stared at his ceiling of his one bedroom apartment. He sighed loudly while going through the past two months. He had slept with one of his students, bringing him into more trouble than before, and he was still sleeping with her. She was currently in his bed! Students had a one week from classes because the university got several pipes burst, and was forced to cancel classes until it was fixed.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?" Astrid asked moving her hand along his chest, "Something on your mind?"

"You already know what it is," he said moving her hand off and getting dressed. Astrid held the blanket to cover her chest, as she leans against her elbow. "We've gone too far... we're in more serious shit than ever," he said sighing some more.

"I know we are..." Astrid whispered laying back on the bed

"We should stop this now... no ones as caught us yet," Hiccup said sitting on the bed with his back facing her. Astrid looks down and hugs him from behind, she placed her cheek against his back.

"I know... but... you've stolen my heart..." Astrid whispered. Hiccup looked back and sighed, even more, he turned around and hug Astrid in his arms. "I know we should stop this now... end this before we get caught, but I can't bare being away from you..." She said.

"I don't want to be away from you either..." He said moving his hand through her blonde hair

"Let's... think of something else," Astrid said pecking his lip, "How about... I make you breakfast?"

"Hm... alright then," he said

After breakfast, Astrid kissed Hiccup on the lips before she left his apartment. She quickly checks her surroundings for anyone from the university, who could easily expose her. She sighed softly walking towards her bus stop.

"Astrid!" Snotlout shouted walking towards her, "What the hell?!"

Astrid's eyes widen and felt her heart skip a beat. Did Snotlout figure out she was seeing Hiccup? No, how would Snotlout even know about Hiccup? He's too stupid to even tie his own shoes. Maybe Heather ratted on her... why would Heather say such a thing? 

_"Calm down... let's just see what he's whining about..."_ Astrid thought as she slowly faced Snotlout.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were off from school?! What the hell?" Snotlout asked crossing his arms.

 _"Phew! Thank Thor!"_ Astrid sighed in relief but made it sound annoying. She frowned at him but inside she was so relieved, Snotlout was whining about something so stupid.

"I don't have to tell you a thing, Snotlout!" Astrid said turning away from him, as she took out her bus path.

"I want to know when your back," he said

"I'm not your property, dumbass," Astrid said seeing the bus coming down the road.

"Yes, you are! Your mine! Do you hear me!" Snotlout yelled grabbing her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Let go of me before I kick you!" Astrid said pushing him back.

"Astrid..." Hiccup stood in front of his window and could see Astrid at the bus stop, and was currently arguing with her ex. He wanted to rush downstairs and help her, but Snotlout was there... Snotlout knew he was her teacher and would rat them out.

 _"Come on Astrid... show him you're strong,"_ Hiccup thought to place his hand on the window. He clenched his fist, he was using all of his willpower not to run down there. _"Don't make me run down there..."_

"Why don't you move on?" Astrid asked as the bus approached her stop, "49% of the world is women! Half of the planet! Seriously, you have lots of choices!"

"Know one makes a fool out of me!" Snotlout said clenching his fists

"No ones making a fool out of you, Snotlout!" Astrid said as the bus stop beside her, "Your doing a fine job by yourself,"

"This is far from over!" Snotlout yelled as he watched the bus leave. He clenched his fist and walked down the street. He turns his head and saw the building Astrid had come out of. He stops in front of a building and slowly walked towards the small panel with names on it. "Is this to buzz people inside of the building?" He mumbles.

 _"What the heck?"_ He looks down the names and saw H. Haddock on the lists of tenants.

"H. Haddock?" He whispered. Snotlout back away from the door and look up at the buildings, he narrowed his eyes and tried to look through the building. "Where have I heard that name before?" He asked himself.

Astrid headed back to home and walk upstairs to her bedroom. The university allowed their students to either head home or stay in the dorms. Most students headed home since the majority of them are from Berk City, while the rest were either out of town or international students.

"Astrid, don't you want any supper?" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I will! Just need a few minutes to rest!" Astrid yelled back flopping on the bed. She sighed and look at the ceiling with her forearm on her head. She took out her phone and went to her messenger.

 _"I should probably text Hiccup..."_ Astrid rolled on her stomach and tap his name, she didn't use his actual name. She simply had Hiccup under the happy face emoji while she figured out a good code name. She told her message when her phone rang, she answered it before hanging up.

"Mom! I'm going out for supper with Heather!" Astrid yelled getting her bag, "Can I borrow the car?"

"Alright!" Her mother yelled back.

Astrid drove to the pizza place and sat down in the booth Heather was in. The two hadn't spoken much since she found out about Hiccup and her, and Astrid wanted to fix things and save her friendship.

"Hey..." Astrid smiled moving the plate, "I'm glad we're talking again."

"Are you still seeing him?" Heather asked holding her hands together underneath the table.

"I am..." She said looking away. Astrid sighed softly staring at her friend, she was relieved Heather was keeping her secret up until now but she was still worried.

"I could be kicked out of the school just because I know about you guys," Heather said leaning forward.

"Me too!" Astrid said

"Would Hiccup even go to jail?!" Heather asked placing her hands on the table.

"He won't go to jail... just lose his job, reputation, and everything he worked for," Astrid mumble and thought maybe jail was better.

"It's a good thing you two aren't sleeping together!" Heather whispered taking her glass of water, "Then we would be in more serious shit than we are now,"

"Of course, not..." Astrid lied with a smile. She decided not to tell Heather she had slept with Hiccup, she was already stressing out about this forbidden relationship already.

"Ugh! Maybe you two should end things now," Heather suggested

"We've talked about it... and we know it's the safest move," Astrid said moving her hand along the table, "But we just can't... I know it probably sounds stupid... but..."

"The heart can be a bitch..." Heather said sighing deeply. She leans against the booth and moved her hand through her hair. "Your head is telling you to get the hell out, but your heart wants you to stay... and currently your heart is winning,"

"Yeah..." She whispered

"I'm here for you, Astrid," Heather said smiling at her, "I don't want to lose you as a friend... so, I'm willing to put everything on the line by keeping your secret."

"Heather..." Astrid whispered. She was simply in shock of Heather's kindness, she was risking everything for their friendship. "You don't have to... I've already risked your University life..." She said.

"I really cherish our friendship, Astrid," Heather said taking Astrid's hand, "Just don't fuck everything up, okay?"

"Okay... okay..." Astrid laughs before nodding her head.

"Or I'll kick your ass," Heather tease some more

"Loud and clear, Heather," Astrid laugh leaning over the table to hug her. Heather smiled and hug her back, she really wanted to keep Astrid as her friend but was doubting herself for keeping her promise.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The ex's revenge

 **End**


	12. The ex's revenge

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **The ex's revenge**

"H. Haddock... I've heard that name before..." Snotlout mumble to himself as he walked around his apartment. He sat down on his old sofa and stared at the tv, he saw Astrid coming out of an apartment building with the name H. Haddock on it. "If that bitch thinks she can get away from me so easily!"

 _"I'm going to get back at her!"_ Snotlout thought to clench his fist

 _One year later_

Astrid and Hiccup were able to keep their relationship for two years, and they were surprised they lasted so long. They kept up with their secret rendezvous points, changing locations every week, and went on dates on their time off along with other things during the night. The thought of being caught, the guilt, or the risk they were in eventually loosen from their conscious. They started to focus more on them instead of the consequences.

"Morning," Hiccup yawned and rub his hair

"Should you really be waking up this late?" Astrid asked placing a pan down, "School starts tomorrow."

Hiccup hunch his shoulder lazily and sat down at the table. Summer vacation was almost over with another school year about to begin. Astrid managed to spend most of her summer with Hiccup, she had to lie a lot to her parents but Heather would help from time to time.

"Lazy," she said rolling her eyes at him. Astrid grabs some juice from the fridge and was thinking about Heather. She was still a little bit mad at her even after a year, but Astrid didn't blame her at all. They were still very good friends regardless of the lies; they both wanted to keep their friendship.

"I'm not lazy... just enjoying my time off," Hiccup said

"In other words, lazy," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Enjoying my time off," Hiccup said messing her hair as he passed by.

"How about we head out for breakfast?" Astrid suggested following him as he wondered around the apartment.

"Sure, why not," he said hunching his shoulder, "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes," he said nodding his head

 _Pancake house_

Snotlout signed in annoyance while he was busy stabbing his pancakes. He had wasted an entire year trying to figure out where he had heard H. Haddock from, but he couldn't figure out where. He didn't really try looking or even asking around, but just mop and whined about it.

"I'm going to get a three stack," Astrid said as they walked inside of the restaurant. Hiccup laugh while they sat down in a booth, he took a menu from the waitress and look through it.

 _"Wait... isn't that..."_ Snotlout quickly grab the menu his waitress had forgotten to take and lifted it in front of his face. He lowered it slightly so he could get a better look at this guy, Astrid was with.

"Want a pancake eating competition?!" Astrid asked with a smirk

"No way! Every time we have an eating competition you always win," Hiccup said shaking his head at her. He pouts slightly and remembered his last eating competition with Astrid, he ended up puking everything out while Astrid ate his food.

"Fine..." She said smirking at her victory.

 _"That's... the teacher... dude!"_ Snotlout thought to remember him from the courtyard. Snotlout lowered the menu and quickly figured everything out. It was easy to figure out once you had the pieces, " _She's sleeping with a teacher..._ "

Snotlout smiled and took out his phone, he quickly took some pictures before lifting the menu up and continued to watch.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Hiccup," Astrid said grabbing some ketchup

"Don't be so mean," Hiccup said back

"Stop whining will you?" She asked crossing her arms at him.

"Then convince me to stop," he said raising a brow at her with a smirk

"How?" She asked smirking back at him. Hiccup raised a brow and peck his lips at her with a smirk. Astrid rolled her eyes and lean across the table and kissed him on the lips.

"This is perfect! I can finally get back to her!" Snotlout whispered and pump his fist. He quickly left before Astrid or Hiccup could notice he was there. Snotlout already know, who he was going to rat on. "The head committee of Berk University... perfect!" Snotlout said to himself, as he ran towards the school.

"Did you hear something?" Hiccup asked looking around the restaurant

"Hm?" Astrid looks back and didn't see anything either, "There's nothing there..."

"I guess it was my imagination," Hiccup said hunching his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," she said kissing him on the lips. Hiccup nodded his head and kissed her back, as he moved his hand through her hair.

 _Universtiy_

Snotlout smiled and quickly walked to the university, he stops at the main office to get directions before bursting into a room.

"Committee dudes!" Snotlout shouted not caring they were in a meeting.

"You're not allowed to barge in like some animal!" A middle age man shouted at him, as Snotlout walked towards the half moon table.

"Who are you?" A woman asked sitting up.

"Who cares about that! Are you guys in charge of Berk University?" Snotlout asked

"Yes, we are?" An older man said, who seem to be head of the committee.

"Call security now!" A woman shouted after the man.

"Wait! I got something on a teacher! He's having sex with a student!" Snotlout quickly said. The man who had the phone slowly hang up the phone.

"These are serious charges," the older man of the group said, "Are you certain of this?"

"You can check it yourself, I don't care really how" Snotlout said hunching his shoulders

"Who is this teacher than?" Another man asked

"Oh, just wait... you'll enjoy this juicy story!" Snotlout said smiling from ear to ear. The members of the committee all stared at each other, before turning to Snotlout and listened to his every word.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Revelation!

 **End**


	13. Revelation

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Revelation**

Astrid smiled and pushed Hiccup against the bookshelves in their secret spot inside of the library. She pokes his nose and kissed him on the lips while messing his hair with her hands. Hiccup rolled his eyes and messed her hair in return.

"Stop!" Astrid whined moving his hands away. She pushed him back and fix her hair while Hiccup gave her a goofy grin.

"You started it," he said laughing softly

"Dummy," she said poking his chest

"Aw... that's mean," Hiccup said placing his hands inside of his pockets

"You're an idiot," Astrid said kissing his cheek

"I should head back," Hiccup said

"See you later," she said waving at him. Hiccup wink at her and left the library, he walked down the hallway when he heard footsteps.

"Mr Hector Haddock," Hiccup turned around and was surprised to see the school board committee.

"Yes?" He asked

"We must talk," the older man said

"A... alright then," Hiccup nervously said. He followed the committee to the dean's office, and he didn't like this one bit. He nervously moved his hands together and hope they were going to scold him for something he did, and not something else.

 _"Maybe... Did I mess up some papers? Or something... anything..."_ Hiccup thought walking down the endless hallway. _"They shouldn't know about Astrid... we've been careful... there's no way they could..."_ He nervously rubs the back of his neck as they arrived at the office.

Hiccup opened the door and entered the dean's office, he saw the dean motion his hand to a chair. Hiccup slowly sat down on the school board committee surrounding him from behind.

"We're concern about something an anonymous person has told us," the dean said

"About what, sir?" Hiccup asked

"This person has seen you kissing one of our students," the dean said.

Hiccup's eyes widen and felt his entire soul being a drain from his body. They were finally caught and was going to lose everything, but who was this person? Was it another student or teacher?

"Are these excusations true?" The dean asked

 _"Should I admit? What the hell do I do?"_ Hiccup thought to stare back at the dean, who simply glared at him.

"Who's the student you're in a relationship with?" The woman of the committee asked

 _"I should come clean... maybe they'll go easy on me with their punishments,"_ Hiccup thought to sigh softly. He looks up at the dean with the little pride he had left. He had to come clean since there was no point in lying. The school would find another way to find out the truth if he did lie, but this way he could still keep the little pride he had left.

"Yes..." He admitted softly

"Who's the student?" The dean asked

"Astrid Hofferson..." Hiccup whispered looking down at his feet

"How long has this relationship been going on for?" The dean asked writing down Hiccup's confession.

"Almost four years..." He said. Hiccup look up slightly hearing the committee whisper in shock. How could such a forbidden relationship least four years right under their noses?

"You're fired!" The dean said sitting up from his desk, "Your reputation as a teacher is over! No university in the country will take you on."

"Yes, sir..." Hiccup whispered as he simply accepted his fate which he knew would eventually come.

"This scandal will be in a low key! This University doesn't need a scandal like this!" The younger man of the committee said.

"But we will inform all the universities in the country about you," the woman said

"Tell us why you've done such... an act?!" The dean asked sitting back down at his desk, "You knew it was forbidden! And yet, you've still gone on with the relationship."

"I know it was forbidden... I tried to stay professional... but in the end... I gave in..." Hiccup said with his hair hiding his eyes, as he lowered his head.

"Bring in Astrid Hofferson," the dean said.

"Please! Don't kick her out of the university! I take full responsibility," Hiccup pleaded quickly sitting up. Astrid was on her last year and being kick out after coming so far... he wasn't going to let this happen to her.

"YOU! Don't make that decision, Mr Haddock," the dean shouted sitting up and walking towards him, "It takes two to tango! And clearly, Mrs Hofferson has much to blame as you are!"

"Stop right now, son," the older man said placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "You're already in deep water... don't go any further than you are now,"

"You will get your final paycheck by the end of the week, you are forbidden to see Astrid ever again, you are not allowed to mention this scandal or this establishment! Do I make myself clear?" The dean asked looking down at this broken man.

"Yes... sir..." Hiccup whispered

"Count yourself lucky she doesn't press charges against you," the dean said shaking his head slightly, "You could end up in prison."

"Thank you for this experience..." He said sitting up from his chair. He walked passed the committee with a few tears coming down his cheeks. He had just lost his dream job, he wouldn't be able to work in any university in the country, his reputation as ruined, and he lost the love of his life. But the worst part about this is Astrid was about to be kicked out and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Such a shame... he would have made such a great teacher," a man on the committee said

"Allowing such a relationship to happen! The university's clean reputation will be tarnished if anyone finds out!" The woman said

"This is unacceptable!" Another man said shaking his head, "We should press charges!"

"We're not allowed to press charges," the dean said looking at the window, "The only one who can press charges is Astrid or her family,"

"If they do press charges... the university will suffer from this," the man said sighing

"Just... bring in the student... we'll handle this situation later," the dean said.

 _Twenty minutes later_

"Please sit," the woman said the move to the chair.

"Alright," Astrid whispered sitting down on the chair. She placed her hands on her thighs and stared at the dean, who clearly wasn't happy with his facial expressions.

"Mr Haddock has admitted to your secret relationship," the dean said

Astrid's eyes widen and simply didn't have any words. She couldn't believe Hiccup would rat them out... why? Wasn't he happy with her? They had had a few fights here and there, but she never thought Hiccup would go so far.

"He's been fired and will no longer be at the university," the dean continued walking around his office, "Or any other university in the country!"

"Wh... what about me...?" Astrid whispered softly

"You will be kicked out of this University," the dean said narrowing his eyes at her

"What... please don't..." Astrid pleaded as she felt tears forming

The Dean suddenly got an idea! He kept his facial expression neutral as he sat back down on his chair. He had found a way to keep the school's reputation and deliver on Hector's request. Scandal aside, he really liked Hector and would have hired him once his internship was over.

"How about we make a deal?" He asked

"What kind of deal?" She asked holding back her tears

"We won't kick you out of this school if you sign a contract," the dean said smiling slightly.

"What kind of contract...?" She nervously asked

"If you decide to press charges against him, you will leave Berk University out of it!" The dean said sitting up and seeing the committee smiling at the idea. "It's your choice if you would like to or not, but I don't want the media to mention the school." He said. The Dean took out some paper and wrote down a paragraph, before pushing a pen and the paper towards her.

"Sign the paper and we won't kick you out," the woman said

Astrid stared at the paper and read the paragraph the dean had written. She slowly picks up the pen and didn't know what to do. Hiccup was paying the price for their actions, and she was getting off scott free?! How was this fair?

"Well?" The dean asked impatiently

"Could... I have the day to think about this?" Astrid asked placing the pen down.

"The choice is obvious but if you wish," the dean said waving his hand lazily, "I would like your response tomorrow morning,"

"Thank you..." Astrid whispered sitting up from the chair. She had to speak with Hiccup! She needed to know why he ratted them out, and about this dirty deal, they wanted her to sign.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for My dream school

 **End**


	14. My dream school

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **My dream school**

 _Later that day_

Hiccup sighed loudly and packed his office into a few boxes, he knew this day would come but he still couldn't believe it. He picked up a few books and placed them inside of a box, and threw away some papers.

"You're finally clearing your desk," Astrid said leaning against the doorframe. Hiccup turn his head slightly and didn't say anything, he was already in hot water with the school and he didn't want to annoy them even more.

"Astrid... I'm not allowed to see you again," he said petting Toothless on the head, "Please go..."

"Fuck you," Astrid said closed his office door, "We need to talk, alright?!"

Hiccup sighed and back away as Astrid stood in front of him. She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer or make any type of contact with her.

"They want me to sign a contract..." She said looking away from him.

"A contract?" He asked

"They won't kick me out if I sign a contract," she said and sighed even louder

"What's in this contract?" He asked and frowned slightly

"If I ever press charges against you... I wouldn't mention the school," Astrid whispered and held his hand.

"Why would you press charges against me?" He asked moving his hand away from her, "What did I do?!"

"Calm down, Hiccup!" Astrid said placing her hands on his arms, "I would never do such a thing! The school is more worried about their reputation... it's the only thing they care about,"

"That's universities for you," Hiccup said sighing loudly

"I'm going to sign it... but I ask them to kick me out," she said

"What?" He asked in shock, "Why? Berk University is your dream school?"

"I know... but it's not fair," Astrid said shaking her head, "You get punished and not me? How's is that fair?"

"Astrid, it's alright... don't leave the school," he said and held her, "I can find another job!"

"As a teacher? No school in the country will hire you, now," Astrid said pushing him back, "I'm going to do this, Hiccup! And I don't care if you like it or not!"

"Astrid, I was the adult here and didn't stop this relationship before it started! I'm accepting the consequences for what I've done!" Hiccup said as Astrid walked towards the door.

"I'm an adult too! Yeah, you're the teacher and I'm the student but who cares! I'm as much to blame as you! I could have stopped the relationship too!" Astrid shouted opening the door.

"Don't leave your dream school for me," he said

"I'm not doing it for you! I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do... I'm as much to blame as you, and I should be punished like you," she said before closing the door. Astrid sighed and walked back to her dorm.

 _"I should start packing..."_ Astrid thought as she walked down the hallways. She looks around the school and sighed, even more, she wanted to engrave every detail of this school in her memory. She was never going to see this school ever again, and she doubts any future children would ever attend this school either.

 _Dorm_

Astrid walked towards her bed and pulled out her suitcases, she placed them on the bed and gather her things.

"Astrid? What the hell are you doing?" Heather asked moving her computer and sitting up on her bed.

"The school found out... about Hiccup and me..." She said as she started to cry

"What?" She said in shock. Heather quickly turn Astrid and stared at her, "What's going to happen to you?"

"They fired Hiccup and made sure he wouldn't work in any university in the country..." She said and whip some tears away.

"And you?" She asked

"They want me to sign a contract...saying If I ever charge Hiccup I wouldn't mention the school," she said and took a deep breath, "And in return... they won't kick me out,"

"But that's good," Heather said hopefully, "You get to stay,"

"It's not fair, Heather," Astrid said pushing Heather back slightly, "Why does Hiccup get punished and not me? We're both to blame for this,"

"But he's the teacher... he took advantage of you," Heather said

"He didn't take advantage of me!" Astrid shouted pushing Heather back to grab some books, "Anytime I could have stopped this relationship and I didn't! I'm as much in fault as Hiccup!"

"So... you want to throw everything away?" Heather asked while she watched Astrid pack, "Your dream school? Your future? Just for him?"

"Yes... I know this is wrong... and I should take advantage of this opportunity the school is giving me. But I love Hiccup... and I don't want him to be the only one being punished for this," Astrid whispered pushing some clothes down.

"Astrid..." Heather whispered

"Tomorrow morning... I'm going to let the dean know," she said and hug her best friend, "Come to visit me when school over, alright?"

"Don't..." Heather sighed and knew Astrid was stubborn, she wasn't going to back down on her word. Astrid was going to see the dean and get herself kicked out, not matter how hard Heather tries to convince her otherwise. "Alright..." She said.

 _Dean's office_

"Are you going to sign the contract?" The Dean asked as he sat down at his desk.

Astrid closed the door behind her and sat down on the chair. She took a deep breath and look at the dean's cold gaze.

"I will..." She said

"Good!" The dean said taking out the contract, "You can still attend classes,"

"But I still want you to kick me out," Astrid said bluntly

"Excuse me?" He asked raising a brow and was surprised a student was willing asking to be kicked out.

"Hector and I are both in fault... we should both be punished," Astrid said grabbing a pen and signing the contract, "But I've sign either way,"

"Are you sure about this?" The dean asked putting the contract away, "You do realise if you do this, you won't be able to come back to this establishment?"

"I do..." Astrid whispered nodding her head

"Are you certain about this? Hector has taken full responsibility? You can easily return to your university life," the dean said and really wanted to make sure.

"Please... kick me out... of Berk... University," Astrid managed to say through her teary eyes, "it's my fault too... we're both guilty,"

The Dean sighed softly and shook his head, he sat up and walked towards the window. He couldn't imagine a student willing asking to be kicked out, and after all the work Astrid had done just to enter the school and win the scholarship.

"Astrid Hofferson, you will leave this school by the end of the day," the dean said turning back to her, "Understood?"

"I already packed... I'm leaving right now," Astrid said sitting up from the chair, "Thank you, sir,"

"Have a good day," the dean said as he watched Astrid leave his office.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Backlash

 **End**


	15. Backlash

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Backlash**

 _One week later_

Astrid sighed loudly as she lay on her bed, her parents had found out about her relationship with Hiccup and were furious. They wanted to press charges against him but she managed to convince them otherwise. They naturally forbade her from seeing Hiccup ever again, she should just move on with her life but she couldn't.

"You're so stupid, Astrid," Astrid whispered as she went through her photos. She had taken a few photos with Hiccup, and she missed him dearly. She wanted to see him but she didn't know if he wanted to see her.

"Astrid! Heather here!" her mother shouted from downstairs

"Heather?" Astrid sat up and checked her calendar quickly. There wasn't a school holiday or a national one. So why was Heather here? She was supposed to be at school at this moment. Astrid walked downstairs and saw Heather at the door.

"Hey…." Heather whispered

"Heather? What's the matter? Aren't, you supposed to be at school?" Astrid asked as her mother left the room.

"They kicked me out…." Heather whispered clenching her fists

"What? Why?" Astrid asked in horror. She knew deep down in her heart what was the reason Heather was kicked out, but she was hoping it wasn't true.

"The school found out….. I knew about you two….. and they kick me out for keeping it a secret, and not reporting it to them immediately," Heather explained as tears started for form.

"Why would the school kick you out? It was just a secret," she said

"Astrid! It's Berk University! Their super strict and only care about money or their reputation!" Heather shouted and look away.

"Heather…. I'm so sorry…." Astrid said looking away in shame. She felt even worse than before! She had gotten her best friend kick out of her dream school as well. But Heather had lost even more than she did. Heather was paying for her attendance at school, and the tuition wasn't cheap.

"Just…. go away... Astrid…. I need some time….." Heather said pushing Astrid's hand away. Astrid sighed softly and nodded her head, as she watched Heather leave.

"I'm so sorry," Astrid whispered sitting on the sofa. She didn't blame Heather for being furious at her, she had every right to angry and hate her. Astrid just hope... Maybe in time, Heather would forgive her.

"Astrid!" Snotlout shouted bursting into the door. He smiled inside and saw Astrid seeing on the sofa with a depressed expression. It was time for him to play the angry ex, who recently discovered about his ex-girlfriend's relationship.

"What?" she whispered as she sat up

"How could you! How could you do this to me! You worthless skank!" Snotlout shouted pushing his very recent ex-girlfriend. Astrid stumbles back and simply look at her feet, she would have normally fought back. Scream at Snotlout for how he was treating her, kick hiss ass, and walk away with pride. But she was a broken woman now, she lost her love, her best friend, her dream school, her life was ruined.

"I'm not a skank…." She said sighing softly

"Yes, you are!" Snotlout shouted clenching his fist, "You're sleeping with a teacher!"

"Just go away, Snotlout," Astrid said and felt her anger building up

"Sneaking around hm? Kissing in public places like restaurants for the entire world to see!" Snotlout shouted letting an important detail slip through his big mouth.

"I just…. wait…. What?" Astrid asked narrowing her eyes at him. How did Snotlout know she had kissed Hiccup in a restaurant? They hadn't told anyone they went on dates and especially restaurants. Even Heather didn't know about this, she just backed up any excuse Astrid had to make.

"Uh… either way! How could you!" Snotlout shouted quickly realising his mistake.

"You were there... You told the dean about Hiccup and me!" Astrid shouted pushing him back. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. It was obvious Snotlout had seen them at the restaurant and quickly ratted them out to the dean.

"So what?" Snotlout said back and pushed her back, "You dump me for that asshole?!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Astrid shouted before punching Snotlout in the face. Snotlout held his nose before receiving another punch in the face. He stumbles to the ground with a black eye, broken nose, and an even broken ego.

"What the hell?" Snotlout shouted holding his nose

"GET OUT!" Astrid shouted kicking Snotlout in the butt, "BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!"

"You're fuck up!" he shouted getting up from the ground with blood dripping. Astrid growls and punches Snotlout even harder than before, she watched him hit the door with his face.

"Did you forget I took martial arts as a kid?!" she yelled hitting his head against the door. Astrid opened the door before literally kicking Snotlout out. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN AND THAN CALL THE COPS FOR HARESSMEMNT!" Astrid shouted before slamming the door.

 _Hiccup's apartment_

Hiccup sighed and glanced at the boxes stacked near his front door, he didn't even bother unpacking his things. He would just be reminded of all the screw up he did, and the dream job he got fired from. Hiccup was fortunate Berk city wasn't a small town and not many knew about his scandal, but he still got stares once and awhile.

"I don't know what to do... Bud?" Hiccup said sighing softly, as he moved his hand through his hair. "I was the teacher here….. and I should have ended things before it evens started," he said.

Toothless meow and rub his head against Hiccup's leg before heading to the front door. He sat down and meow once more like he was waiting for something to happen.

"What is it, bud?" he asked sitting up as well. Hiccup titled his head at his cat when he heard a knock on the door, "How did you…? You're good, bud,"

Toothless meowed in pride and walked away. Hiccup laugh and opened his door and saw his mother, Valka.

"Hey, mom," Hiccup said smiling at her, "Come on in."

"Hello, dear," she said walking in and closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked going to the kitchen and prepared some tea.

"I heard what happened," she said

"How?" Hiccup asked a bit surprised his mother knew, "Not many people know….."

"Sweetheart….. your father is president of the University," Valka said holding her son's hand

"Oh…. Duh…." He said chuckling softly, "How could I forget,"

"Hiccup, how could you do such a thing?" Valka asked

"I know…. I should have taken control, break things off with Astrid, and not take advantage….. but I just….. " he said sighing loudly.

"Hiccup… you didn't?" Valka asked fearing her son had used his power as a teacher for force Astrid.

"What? Oh! No, no! Never!" Hiccup quickly said shaking his head, "I would never use my power as a teacher to force Astrid! No! If Astrid didn't want something or wanted to break things off, I wouldn't have done a thing to her or her grades."

"You love her don't you?" Valka asked

"I do….. but I can't be with her," Hiccup said moving his hand through his hair, "And I can't be a teacher anymore."

"Maybe you should see her one more time," Valka said taking some tea from the cabinet, "And say your final goodbyes,"

"Mom… Can't dad do something?" Hiccup asked while Valka prepared the tea.

"Hiccup, you know your father can't do that," Valka said pouring the hot water into two mugs, "You had a relationship with a student,"

"I just…. I was hoping…." He mumble taking a mug from her

"Everything is going to get better, I promise," she said placing her hand on his cheek, "Go see that girl and say goodbye,"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Seeing him one last time

 **End**


	16. Seeing him one last time

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Seeing him one last time**

A month passed and Hiccup was in a mental battle with himself, his mother's words keeping ringing in his head 'Go see that girl and say goodbye'. He didn't want to leave Astrid but every time he thought about her, he was reminded the fact he lost his job because he got into a relationship with her. He didn't blame her for losing his job, he would never do such a thing. The only person he blamed for losing his job was himself. It was just a reminder and nothing else, but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. But the one thing he was certain about, he loved her and he couldn't help himself.

"I have to see her…. I don't know why I'm worried about this... We can finally be together…." Hiccup mumbled to himself, "Man up…. Haddock…"

 _One hour later_

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and stared at his phone, he went through his contacts and selected Astrid`s. He sighed softly and took a deep breath before he pressed call, he anxiously waited and heard her pick up.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup said smiling softly

"Hey, Hiccup….. what`s the matter?" she asked clenching her cell phone

"I want to see you... And talk…." He said sighing softly, "Can you meet me in the park?"

"Alright…." She said before hanging up the phone. Astrid walked downstairs and made an excuse to her mother, as she headed out the door. She walked to the park and was wondering why Hiccup wanted to see her all of a sudden. Maybe he wanted to get back together and finally be a couple out in the open? She never knew why Hiccup broke things off with them once the school found out about them. They weren't a teacher or student anymore, so why didn't they date freely?

"Astrid," he said walking away from the tree

"Hiccup," Astrid replied smiling at him, "Whats the matter?"

"Astrid, you're probably wondering why we haven't been together since our relationship got discovered. The truth is…. Every time I saw you I was just reminded of what I lost," he said and looked away shamefully.

"Hiccup… how could you…." She said frowning at him

"No! Let me finish…." Hiccup quickly said and waved his hand slightly at her to calm her down.

"Okay... Talk!" she said crossing her arms

"But I can't help myself from loving you, I really love you and I feel like an ass for just….. cut off contact without telling you the reason why. I think you're amazing! Stunning and scary sometimes… but that's what made you unique," Hiccup said and just let his emotions out. He was holding them inside for so long, and it felt nice letting them out.

"Don't you want to be together?" she asked

"Of course, I do!" hiccup said smiling at her, "I was just…. trying to figure out what was more important to me. A job or you… for the longest of time I thought it was my job, and I was reminded I lost my dream job every time I made contact with you. Even my mother gave me a few suggestions about my job and you."

"Your change of opinion is sudden," Astrid said raising a brow, "We haven't spoken for a month….."

"I know…. I tried to push my feelings away again and was thinking on convincing my father to give me my job back, but it's not right after what you've done for me."

"You're really complicated, Hiccup," she said and shook her head

"Did I make any sense?" Hiccup asked laughing softly

"A little," she said laughing softly.

Hiccup smiled and held her soft hands, he had missed holding her hands and feeling her soft skin against his. Her beautiful blue eyes, her kind smile, and those soft lips he always enjoys kissing.

"Going to kiss me or what?" Astrid asked and lean closer to him.

"If you insist," he teased.

Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Gosh, she missed this! His lips were always so soft, she felt his hand on her cheek and brought her deeper into the kiss. Astrid smiled against his lips and held his hand which rested on her cheek before she parted from him.

"This is the last time I'm seeing you….." Astrid whispered smiling as she held his hands

"What?! Why?!" Hiccup asked and quickly panic

"Let me finish!" Astrid said covering his mouth with her hand, "As a teacher….. I only see you as Hiccup, my goofy boyfriend,"

"Goofy?" he asked moving her hand from his mouth and pout slightly

"Just look at your hair," she said laughing softly and messed his hair

"Do you want to move in with me?" Hiccup asked

Astrid's eyes widen and couldn't believe her ears, did he really asked her to move in? she had never lived with a man, well who wasn't her father of course. She obviously had experience living with a man but knew it would be a different experience with Hiccup.

"Really?" she asked smiling big

"Uh….. if you want?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck, "You don't have to….."

"Of course, I will," she said smiling even bigger

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with Toothless?" Hiccup nervously asked and scratched his cheek. He chuckles softly and thought it was crazy, a grown man was sharing a bed with a cat, and now he was about to share his bed with a woman and a cat.

"No, I don't mind sharing a bed with a cat," she said laughing softly

"Phew…." He said smiling at her

"I have a lot of stuff…. Just a heads up," Astrid said elbowing his side

"Oh….. okay... I'm going have to make some room," he said thinking of what he could move into storage.

"But before we move on with our relantionship…," Astrid whispered placing her hand against his chest, "I have one more problem to fix,"

"I have to fix things with Heather," Astrid said signing softly. Hiccup nodded and understood her feelings and motives. He would do the same if he was in her shoes. Astrid wanted to save her friendship and try to make it up to Heather anyway she could.

"Take as much time as you need," Hiccup said

"Hiccup, I might need your help," Astrid said kissing his cheek

"I'll do my best," he said and kissed her back

"I love you, Hiccup," Astrid whispered placing her hand on his chest

"I love you too, Astrid," Hiccup said in return before he kissed her.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Heather

 **End**


	17. Heather

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **Heather**

 _The next day_

Astrid took a deep breath before she walked into the living room, where her parents were watching the news. She was about to tell them she was moving in with Hiccup, and she knew they weren't going to be happy.

"Mom… dad…." Astrid whispered

"Yeah?" her mother asked

"I'm going to move in with Hiccup," Astrid said straight forward. She honestly couldn't phrase it any better, she just had to say it like ripping off a bandage.

"What?!" her parents shouted before staring at each other

"Astrid! No!" her father shouted sitting up on the sofa

"You can't move in with him!" her mother shouted sitting up as well

"I just did!" Astrid shouted and crossed her arms, "We're no longer teacher or a student! We can be together!"

"Astrid! We forbid you!" her mother said

"I'm 23 years old! I can do whatever I want!" Astrid shouted going upstairs, "And I want to move in with him!"

"Astrid!" her father shouted only to be ignored by his daughter

 _Two weeks later_

Astrid quickly opened the front door with Hiccup holding boxes entered the apartment. Hiccup put the boxes down and sighed in relief. They had just finished moving the last of Astrid's things into his apartment.

"Man, you have a lot of things, Astrid," Hiccup said whipping some sweat from his forehead.

"I do not," she said crossing her arms

Hiccup raised a brow and pointed to the ten boxes of things, all scattered around the small apartment. The boxes formed a makeshift maze all around the living room, kitchen, and bathroom.

"What?" she asked and hunch her shoulders, "I'll move some things in storage,"

"My more stuff," Hiccup mumble and look down

"I meant my stuff," she said and laugh

"Oh…." He mutters and nodded his head

Astrid rolled her eyes and started to open some boxes. Her parents didn't like the idea of her moving in with Hiccup, but she couldn't care less what they wanted. It was her life and she wanted to live with him.

"Astrid, where should we put all of these books?" Hiccup asked and moved a box

"Just over there," Astrid said pointing to the corner of a wall

"Over there? With the other boxes?" he asked looking at the huge tower

"Yeah," she said

"Uh….. okay….." he mumbles staring at the tower of boxes.

Hiccup grab the box and used a chair to place the box on top of the tower. He pushed the chair away and saw the tower of boxes sway slightly before falling on top of him.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted quickly running towards him. She quickly moved some boxes from his head, luckily for him, the boxes were just filled with light items.

"Ow…." He mumbles and rub his head

"Are you okay?" she asked moving some of his hair away from his face.

"I think so….. am I still good looking?" he teased with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes," Astrid replied sitting up and removing the boxes which had fall on top of him.

"Yay!" he laughs getting up from the ground.

"We really have to organise all of this," Astrid said looking around the apartments

"After supper," he said and tap his stomach

 _Four boxes of their favourite Chinese noodles later_

"I'm so full…." Hiccup said patting his stomach.

Astrid smiled and threw away the empty takeout containers into the trash. She cleans the counter with a wet rag and went to see Hiccup.

"So, what should we do?" Hiccup asked and kissed her cheek

"I want to fix things with Heather," she said pushing him back slightly, "Or at least apologise to her"

"Alright," Hiccup said smiling at her. He walked through the box maze and didn't see a small box on the floor.

"Hiccup! Watch out-!" Astrid shouted. She made an ouch face as Hiccup trip over the small box, and face planted against the floor.

"Ow!" he mumbles rubbing his face, "What's in that box?!"

"My… build a bear…. Dragon…." Astrid whispered looking away with a blush, "You know…. from How to train your dragon?"

"You're what?" he asked laughing. He sat on the ground and opened the box, he chuckles softly as he pulled out a night fury, deadly nadder, monstrous nightmare, and zippleback dragons.

"OkAy!" Astrid shouted taking her dragons and throwing them back inside of the box. She pushed the box away and took Hiccup's hand. "Leave my dragons alone! And let's go!" she said hiding her red face.

 _Heather's home_

Astrid knocks on Heather's door and waited, she only waited for two seconds before knocking on her door again. She groans and knock on the door with box hands, and shouted for Heather to open the door.

"STOP!" Heather shouted opening the door, "Oh…. Astrid and Hiccup,"

"Hey," Hiccup said and wave

"Heather," Astrid whispered

"What?" Heather asked leaning against the door frame

"Give me a minute before slamming the door on my face," Astrid said smiling slightly

"Fine," she said looking away

"I'm so sorry, Heather… for everything that happened," Astrid said sighing softly as she looks down. "I'm really sorry….. I never meant for you to be punish…. For something I did," she said and felt tears forming.

"Astrid," Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"You're my best friend... And I'll do anything to help you get back to Berk University," Astrid said

"My dad might," Hiccup said and hunch his shoulders

"How?" Heather asked

"He's the university president," Hiccup said all casually

"Your dad is president of the university?!" Heather shouted in disbelief

"Yeah…." he mumbles and didn't see what the big deal was, "What about it?"

"Hiccup! We can ask your dad to allow Heather back in the school!" Astrid said smiling at her best friend, "She can go back to Berk University."

"I don't know if my dad will," Hiccup said hunching his shoulders

"We can try!" Heather shouted shaking him frantically, "Moron!"

"Okay! Okay!" Hiccup said backing away from the two scary ladies.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The president of Berk University

 **End**


	18. The president of Berk University

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **The president of Berk University**

 _The next day_

Stoick sighed while we through the school`s budget, he was still dealing with the backlash he was receiving from his son`s actions. But was able to handle the rumours and hate he was receiving with no problems. Stoick hadn`t spoken to his son since the forbidden relationship came out.

"Sir," Stoick looked up and set some papers to the side, as his receptionist entered his office.

"Yes?" he asked

"Your son is here to speak with you," she said while Hiccup stood near the office. Astrid looks at him and held his hand, she sighed and already knew how Hiccup's relationship was with his father. The two didn't get along when Hiccup was a boy. They argued a lot and didn't agree on anything; things were getting better after his accident but it was sometimes estranged. "I can inform him you're busy?" she asked.

"No, let him in," he said

The receptionist nodded and soon returned to the office with Hiccup, Heather, and Astrid. All three stood in front of Stoick, and hope he could accomplish the impossible.

"What's going on, son?" Stoick asked

"Dad, listen…. I know things were a bit…. Rough in the beginning and our relationship has gotten better throughout the years. I'm not here to ask you about my job or Astrid's school life, I'm here about Heather's," Hiccup said as he approached his father's desk.

"Heather?" he asked

"Me, sir," Heather said stepping forward with her hand up.

"Dad, I'm only asking about Heather… could you please allow Heather back into Berk University?" he asked placing his hands on the desk.

"Hiccup," Stoick said

"We don't want our lives back into Berk University," Astrid said walking towards Stoick, and stood next to Hiccup and help him. "I don't want to go back to the school and neither does Hiccup! You don't have to worry about us or the risk of getting into trouble because of us. All we're asking right now is about Heather,"

"Heather only got into trouble because us," Hiccup said

"Yes! I made Heather promise to keep my secret! I forced her, alright? So, she shouldn't be punished for something I forced her to do," Astrid said and stared at Stoick with a determined glare. She was going to get Heather back into the school no matter what! If she had to do a stand off against Stoick for days on end, then she will.

"She was kicked out because she knew of you two, correct?" Stoick asked standing up and going to his filing cabinet

"Yeah," Astrid nodded

"Hm…" Stoick mumbles and read through the case about Hiccup's relationship with Astrid. He read Heather only had a small role into this, she only kept the relationship a secret but had no other major part in it.

"Dad! Just put our past behind….. and please do this for me," Hiccup beg

"Calm down, son," Stoick said placing his hand up, "I didn't even say a single word yet,"

"Oh…." Hiccup mumble

"I know we have a rough past and might still have one now if it weren't for your accident, but in a way... The accident was a blessing in disguise. Your mother was going crazy with us always arguing, and I'm surprised she didn't kill us in the end." Stoick said and chuckle softly along with Hiccup.

"Me too," he said laughing

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Stoick said putting the file down, "I read through the report and Heather's role is very minor. So, I don't believe there should be an issue once I make the request to the school,"

"Really?!" Heather shouted and jump up and down. She calms down and notices everyone in the office was staring at her. Heather cleared her voice, "Uh…. I mean thank you very much," she said

"Thanks, dad," Hiccup said sighing in relief, "I really appreciate it,"

"You're welcome," he said smiling at him

"So, this is Astrid Hofferson?" he asked walking around his desk.

"Oh… I'll be outside," Heather whispered. She quickly left the office and knew this moment was an awkward one. It was already stressful enough when you meet your boyfriend or girlfriend's parents, but when your boyfriend's father is Berk University president?! Not to mention Astrid was the reason Hiccup gave up his career at the school?! Man, Heather was relieved she wasn't in Astrid place.

"Hm….. yes?" she nervously said. Astrid was worried Stoick would yell at her for ruining his son's life or call her a whore for seducing him. Maybe she would feel less nervous if Stoick wasn't such a large guy. She was like an ant compared to his massive built, and she really didn't want to piss him off.

"I'll be honest…. I wasn't too pleased to learn about my son's actions," Stoick said and look down at her, "I didn't like you at first because of what happened. But now that I've meet you and see Hiccup's smile….. I can tell you two make each other happy,"

"You're not mad?" Astrid asked

"I'm not too pleased about this situation….. but If you're going to be part of my son's life…. Then I'll get over it. I don't want to be estranged from my son again, and if this makes him happy then I have to get over my stubborn ideas and accept this." Stoick said from the bottom of his heart. He meant every word that was coming out of his mouth. He really wanted to keep a healthy relationship with his son and didn't want to ruin everything because of this. Astrid was no longer a student and his son was no longer a teacher. So, what was the point of staying bitter against a couple who are in love?

"Dad... I'm surprised," Hiccup said blinking slightly

"Hey, even an old dog can learn a few new tricks, " Stoick said placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I've learned from my mistakes, son,"

"Thank you, Dad," he said and smiled

"Now, miss Hofferson," Stoick said placing his other hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to come over for supper?"

"Me?" she said a bit surprised, "Oh…. Of course….. if you don't mean…."

"Of course not!" Stoick said laughing

"Then yes... I would love too…." She said smiling some more

"Great! See you two at home," Stoick said removing his hands from their shoulders.

Hiccup and Astrid said their goodbyes to Stoick before leaving his office. All three left the building and walked down the street, and processing what had just happened. They were all shock how easy it was to convince Stoick to allow Heather back.

"I can't believe it…." Hiccup whispered

"That makes two of us," Heather said

"He really wants to have a better relationship with you, Hiccup," Astrid said as she held his hand.

"I know…. but I never thought he would go this far," Hiccup said remembering how his father used to be. The father he knew when he was a boy would have never ever done such a thing, he would have kicked the person out of his office.

"He didn't yell at you?" Heather asked looking at Astrid

"No, he was super nice," Astrid said laughing softly, "I couldn't believe it myself,"

"He invited Astrid for dinner," Hiccup said

"Really? Jeez…. This is seriously some messed up day," Heather said shaking her head softly

"Agreed," Hiccup and Astrid both said in unison.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A new life together

End


	19. A new life together

**Follow my Instagram account, Hiccstrid_forever.**

* * *

 **A forbidden love**

 **A new life together**

"Hiccup," Astrid said walking from behind and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"With what?" he asked

"Losing your dream job?" Astrid asked taking his hand

"It's just a job, Astrid," Hiccup reassured and kissed her hand, "There are many other careers I can do,"

"I know…. but being a teacher was your dream…." She said

"I can make new dreams, can I?" he asked and wink at her.

"Yes, you can," she said winking back at him.

"What about you? Where did you plan to work after university?" he asked

"Hm…. Maybe….. a vet? I really like animals," Astrid said as Toothless rubbed against her, only to prove her point.

"Vet? You don't need to go to berk Univseristy for that!" he said and laugh

"I know! But I didn't know I wanted to be a vet at the time," she said laughing and punching his arm.

"Hmm….. for myself…. I don't know," he said rubbing his hair

"I know you'll figure it out," Astrid said as she kissed his cheek

 _Haddock home - Supper_

"Alright! Dad, mom! Astrid's going to be here soon and don't embarrass me!" Hiccup said while he helps his mother set the table.

"Why would we embarrass you?" Stoick asked closing the barbeque and walking back inside of the house.

"Please don't…." Hiccup mumbled raising a brow at them

"Alright, we won't," Valka said winking at Stoick once Hiccup back was turned. Hiccup walked towards the door when he heard the doorbell ring, he opened the door and smiled seeing Astrid.

"Hey," she said and held a bottle of wine, "Got some booze,"

"Nice," Hiccup said kissing her cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid," Valka said and hug her softly, "Valka Haddock, I'm sure my son has mentioned me? Well, I hope at least once?"

"He did, don't worry about it," Astrid said smiling

"I made some hamburgers and hot dogs," Stoick said taking out the condiments, "Is that alright?"

"Of course, it is," Astrid said petting Toothless, who came to greet her.

"Come on, son! Come help your old man with the food," Stoick said walking outside with Hiccup. Valka waited for Hiccup to closed the screen door before she turned to Astrid. She wanted to talk to her ever since the scandal was revealed.

"I know you two have met on an….. interesting circumstances, but I'm relieved you make my son so happy," Valka said as she walked to the kitchen, and tossed the fruit salad. Astrid smiled and placed her hand on Valka's hand.

"He makes me happy too," Astrid said smiling softly, "And I just wanted you to know….. Hiccup didn't force me into this relationship with him. I practically threw myself into it….. we both fell for each other. Hiccup means the world to me….. and I want to make him happy,"

"Good, you two should be happy," Valka said and took some banana, and putting it inside of Astrid's mouth, "Love is a very strong bond, and you two prove it!"

"Thank you, Valka," Astrid said holding her hands

"We got meat!" Stoick shouted holding a plate with hot dogs and hamburgers.

"And toasted buns!" Hiccup shouted holding a plate as well.

Astrid helped Valka and took another salad she had prepared, the two placed the salads down and sat down. Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and held her hand under the table.

"So, hot dog or hamburger?" Stoick asked stabbing a hot dog with a fork.

"Hot dog, please, " Astrid said taking a toasted hot dog bun. She opened the bun as Stoick placed a sausage in between. "Thank you," Astrid said.

"Uh…. Humberger, please," Hiccup said taking some buns as well.

"We have soda, milk, juice, wine of course," Valka said getting up and opened the fridge.

"Wine," Astrid laugh along with Valka. Valka took the bottle with two glasses since Hiccup and stock took a soda. Valka poured two glasses and gave one of them to Astrid.

"Cheers!" Hiccup said lifting his can

"Welcome to the family, Astrid," Stoick said lifting his can as well.

"Family?" she blushed and look away, as she lifted her glass.

"One day," Valka said lifting her glass. Astrid smiled as all four hit their drinks together.

 _10 years later_

"No….. wrong…." Hiccup mumbled as he flips through a stack of homework. Many years have passed since his relationship with Astrid was revealed, and surprisingly things have only gotten better. Astrid finished the schooling she needed to become a vet and started her new job a week ago. Her friendship with Heather was still strong as ever. The two spent as much time as they could. Her parents had finally gotten over the fact, she was with Hiccup and were on speaking terms with their daughter.

Hiccup still found a way to teach and still accomplish his dream. He was teaching in an elementary school after a few months of convincing the school, he wasn't going to enter into another relationship with a student. Stoick backed up his son which help Hiccup greatly on letting him teach at the school. It wasn't a university position but he couldn't be any happier, he preferred teaching children than young adults.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted as she held the back door opened, "Come here, girl!"

Stormfly bark as she ran inside, she shook her golden coat and spread water all over the kitchen. Astrid rolled her eyes and dried off her yellow lab before getting up to see Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked sitting on his lap

"Correcting homework," Hiccup said taking another paper

"Lily?" she said raising a brow "You better give her a good mark,"

"Yeah, yeah," Hiccup said rolling his eyes while he looks through the homework.

"Daddy! Give me a good mark," Lily shouted running towards her father, "Okay?"

"That's not fair to the other students," Hiccup said messing his daughter's hair

"Okay," she said quickly leaving to find her mother.

Hiccup shook his head softly while he corrects his daughter's homework. Lily was lucky enough for her father to be her second-grade teacher. She loved it! Hiccup would often bring an extra cookie or juice box for Lily. The two would eat together on many occasions when Lily's friends were all busy, and she didn't want to eat alone. But the one thing Hiccup really enjoyed being in the same school as his daughter, he could keep an eye out on boys who wanted to hurt his little girl.

"Babe," Astrid laugh holding Lily's in her arms.

"What's up?" he asked moving the homework to the side of the table.

"Lily wants to know how we met," Astrid said sitting down next to him.

"Oh!" he said laughing softly and rub Lily's cheek, "You want to know how mommy and I met?"

"Yeah!" Lily said nodding her head.

"Well, it's a very interesting story, Lily," Hiccup said taking a moment to think. He had to make sure to phrase this interesting story properly, "It all started fourteen years ago, your mother had just gotten a scholarship to her dream school, Berk University….."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Thanks for reading

 **End**


End file.
